Caged Birds
by Kikyou-onee-sama
Summary: He came back to Konoha, dying. There was only another Gennin who could save him NejiHinata (if you need a glossary, e-mail me)
1. Hinata no kokoro

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or any characters from it.

1.Hinata no Kokoro

Hinata's Heart

The fall had arrived in Konoha. Countless shades of withering leaves made even the Death Forest look peaceful and welcoming. As usual, windy and cold days came with it.

Hinata opened the door of the small house, and wondered if she really should go.

She had already finished her weekly hours at the hospital. The walk back there would be freezing and feel twice as long as usual.

Her life had changed, in what she thought were totally unexpected ways. Some times, even if without any good reason for it, she wished it was a dream. She'd wake up to her old self and her old shyness, and all would be back to what was normal and safe.

There was so much to do now. Some times, she felt scared, as she always did. But she also was happy keeping her mind busy with her new duties. Some times, she even felt proud of herself.

That morning, a bird had thrown itself against her window. _It's dead there's nothing I can do_. Still, she opened her window and picked it up. It was alive. _I know nothing of birds_. But it kept stirring its wings She noticed that the left one was broken. She did her best to put it back in its right place and put the weakened bird in a makeshift-nest. _That's all that I can do_.

It wasn't up to her to make it live or die. She couldn't make anyone live or die. People's lives were in their own hands. _ There is so much I can do, Tsunade-sama._

She thought about Yakushi Kabuto, the man who saved her life. The same man who betrayed Konoha and was responsible for so many deaths of its villagers. She was someone of no importance, a little girl from the Leaf. Why did he save her life? She'd never know. But what puzzled her was what kind of a doctor was he. Who could heal and kill, like he did. What made life and death be the same to him? What she really needed to know is how strong was her determination to live this new life she'd chosen for herself.

Her mind went back to when the Chunnin exams ended for her. Then, life and death felt almost the same to her. Maybe death would have made the pain in her heart go away. The pain her cousin caused her.

She looked at the streets of Konoha, unusually busy for that time of the year but not even that could distract from her memories.

A simple decision was making her heart almost stop again, much has it had almost stopped months ago. She had hopped that the weather would have brought her right back inside. But the wind cutting her face was actually taking her back to the hospital. She couldn't run away. She wished she still had her favorite jacket. It had always made her feel good. She could always hide inside. Now, she hated the way her life had changed. Less and less she could allow herself to run away.

All around, people worked tirelessly to rebuilt Konoha. It had to be reborn from the devastation brought by Orochimaru and the Sand.

_They don't have to think twice, do they?_

Hinata felt part of Konoha, now. Maybe for the first time in her life, she felt needed. She saw herself as a true Ninja of the Leaf, and she was determined to become strong to protect the village she loved.

Yet, she couldn't stop herself from feeling angry. Why on earth going back to that hospital had to be part of her duty to Konoha? This week, she'd already done everything she had to do there. She had been there for long hours, and as much as she enjoyed what she did, she was exhausted; she needed a few hours to herself. Why was she asked more than she could give? She didn't have to be there. Nobody would blame her if she didn't go back. It was up to her. Tsunade had left things clear enough and made sure to spend half an hour doing so. There were alternatives. If she went back there it would have to be out of her own will.

"_You would never be able to make your own decisions, you can't make decisions about your life much less any that would affect a whole clan_." The words of her father echoed on her mind. "_You're unworthy of the House of Hyuuga."_ She was useless, weak. Her little sister was better than her. Her cousin, a branch house member, prisoner of the cursed seal, was better than her. She should be like them; but she wouldn't ever be like them. She never would be anything.

Those words were making her shudder. She tried to shake them away from her heart. Why think of that now, when she already had gone so far? Be more like her cousin. The hell with her cousin. _The arrogant heartless bastard_. Her father didn't care if she was alive or dead. He had gone even farther. He tried to kill her.

Again her thoughts went back to that day, and to him.

But killing her wouldn't be enough. First, he'd enjoy breaking her in pieces, inside.

Hinata knew of his hatred. She'd felt it too many times. She knew of the overwhelming emotions that burned inside of him. Jealousy, fear, despair. She'd seen each one of them slowing taking over him along the years. But up until the day she had no choice but to confront him, she didn't know that his all anger was aimed at her. No, she'd never wanted to know that.

It had been so unfair and it still was. Having to face, not his strength, but the strength of his hatred.

_It's not my fault …I'd never wanted that to happen to you…. It wasn't my choice…I never would have let them do that to you…I can't stand to see you like that…I could never hat…_

Yes, she could. During their fight, she learned that she could hate him. And felt guilty… she couldn't stand to see herself hating anyone, even him.

_Can't I ever stop thinking about him, even for a minute?_

It had nothing to do with it. It was just a matter of doing her duty. It was just that she didn't trust herself to do what she was asked to do. Not because of him, but because she could fail. She didn't want to disappoint Tsunade-sama. For the first time, a human life would be in her hands. And she couldn't fail.

_Damn it if it hadn't to be his._

That morning, she knew he'd be back, even before she left her bed. She didn't need her white eyes to see that far. She could feel in her bones how close he was. She knew she would have to run away.

They brought him around noon, right when she was getting ready to leave for the week. She saw him by chance. He was being taking to a room.

She didn't want to look at him. She barely looked at him. He lay in there, motionless. She knew he was alive because she could see the faint glow of his chackra. He seemed to be wasting away quickly. _That's none of my concern_.

It didn't take long, though. Tsunade called her.

She kept telling herself that she didn't want to see him, her shift was over, Shizune-sensei was much better than her, and could take care of everything.

She didn't have to see how he was. There was nothing she could do for him. That was none of her business. He was none of her business.

It just didn't make any sense to care about him, to worry about him. She didn't have to stay there.

_Right… _

She ran away because she couldn't see him suffering. She felt like she couldn't do anything for him, the only thing she would ever be able to do was to watch him die slowly.

It just didn't make sense. She should be happy to see him like he was. He really wasn't the all-powerful bastard who, even when she barely could stand up and blood was dripping from her mouth, still went for the kill.

He'd found someone who could stop him, and maybe even, forever. She should be happy.

He would be dead and her nightmare would be over.

Nah… she didn't care even about that. Dead or alive, he didn't mean anything to her.

Neji-nii-san is none of my concern.

Because of him, her heart almost stopped once, and again, it was almost stopping now.

Why did she have to keep thinking about him?

There was a time where there was no heir, no caged bird, no Hyuuga…there were just the two of them. And it felt good to be together. For a second, she saw him a child, she saw his smile, his soft hair, his eyes. Neji's eyes. They looked at her so unlike any of those of any other Hyuuga…

One day, she realized what meeting her had meant to him. And one day he pushed her away and said he hated her.

He hates me. That's it. Hates. Has ever hated me. Why do I care about a dying man who hates me? Who wanted to see me dead. Who almost killed me. I should be willing to go there to see him die. To see him dead. To make sure the last damn thing he hears in his miserable life is that I hate him. Always did.

Hinata clenched her fists.

Always did.

She didn't want to see him because she didn't care. She didn't want to see him, because she cared too much.

_Damn you, Neji. Damn you to hell, Neji-nii-san. _

Yes, she would go there to tell how much she hated him. To bring him back just so he could hear the same thing he had said to her, a long time ago. No. He said it yesterday. He's been saying that every time her heart stops and she thinks about him.

She never hated anyone.

But she hated him. Always had. And she hated him even more now. Now that he was like that. Leaving.

She was already walking. I wasn't a question of making a decision any more. It was a question of how fast she could get there.

He can't die, yet. He can't die just like that.

He was lying in the hospital bed.

Not very far, was a quite bent out of shape Akimichi Chouji. She looked at him, and told him that he'd be eating barbecue in no time.

Chouji promised her he'd start minding what he put in his mouth from now on, even if it were small as pill.

She felt relieved. At least, she didn't have to worry about Chouji.

But then, there was Hyuuga Neji.

His life depended in so many things that were out of her control…she wondered if she really was worth the trust her patients put in her. She felt alone, and the only person to blame for his present state. Had her decision about the Uchiha boy been the best? Neji had so much to live for. He really didn't have to be clinging to life as he was.

Tsunade sighted and sat down in her office chair at the hospital.

Shouldn't she have treated Sasuke as the missing-nin he was? She would have been better off dealing with his older brother. A S-rank criminal didn't seem as demanding, dangerous and annoying as Sasuke was.

After Shikamaru's report, she decided that the best was to have a cell and a thigh straightjacket ready for the young Uchiha. As the Hokage, she had to do her best for each and everyone in Konoha. But she was thinking if the Uchiha was worth all that sacrifice. Or if he was worth anything at all, for that matter.

She just couldn't fail. So far, she'd done her best to bring him back and take him away from Orochimaru's power. She sent her best Genins after him and even her allies of the Sand. She might have the power to free him from that seal. But, there was so much even the Hokage could do.

She didn't want to make mistakes. Everything, from her clothes to the way she performed her tasks had to be perfect, or close to it. She couldn't ruin this. It was what she loved to do and what she did well.

When she had been in the hospital for the second time, the doctors made her stay longer, until they felt she was totally healed. During that time, she started to care for other patients, who weaker or sicker than her. Tsunade acknowledged her effort and since then she had been training to be a Medical Ninja.

She was deeply grateful to the Godaime, she simply couldn't disappoint her.

_Damn you, Hokage-sama._

_You can do without me. You said it yourself, Hokage-sama, there are alternatives._

_Since when the Hokage of Konoha needs an apprentice like me? Damn, that you had to trust me so much._

Hinata thought of Haruno Sakura, Tsunade's first choice as an apprentice. Her life had spiraled down after Sasuke left.

Unlike every other girl in Konoha, Hinata couldn't care less about him. Even as a child, she couldn't stand the arrogant little Uchiha, acting as if he were better than everybody else. As if he was the only one who had ever faced tragedy in his life.

Why did Sakura ruin her life for somebody like him? Maybe her life was like that with or without Sasuke. All she knew is that she wouldn't screw things up as Sakura did.

At first, Sakura was doing just fine. . Her control of chackra had impressed Tsunade. Then, Sasuke left, and she gradually stop paying attention to what she was doing. Finally, she was just unable to perform even in the simplest tasks. Hinata wondered if she had become a Ninja just to be close to Sasuke.

Damn, Neji wouldn't do that to her.

She thought of Kurenai-sensei. She always felt better when she thought about her. When her father threw her out of the mansion, he flatly told Kurenai that he didn't have more time to waste with a runt like her, and she herself should think twice before wasting hers. Kurenai, told her to pack her things. Hyuuga Hiashi was infuriated, but he couldn't claim back someone who he had just called a waste of time.

She started living with her sensei, and didn't need to be the heir of the Hyuuga anymore. She had been set free to be whatever she wanted to be. Kurenai never demanded her more than she could give, but she would always do her best for her sensei. Why would she want to still belong to her clan? For her father, she was dead. And for Neji, she deserved to be killed.

She was thinking of him again. Thinking of Kurenai brought her back to the Hyuuga, and her last name brought her to him.

She had gone to the hospital twice, because of him.

Now she was coming back to the hospital for a third time because of him.

Funny, the doctors had said that coming back to the hospital a third time would be her death sentence. She was there almost every day, but now it felt like her death sentence had finally been pronounced.

To go back there now, on her own accord. She felt stupid and useless.

_He can't kill me anymore_.

He was the one who was dying. She had no reason to fear him anymore. She didn't fear him anymore.

There was only one thing that she feared now, to have to give up the one thing that made her feel strong. And her cousin couldn't take it from her. Nobody could take her life anymore, because now she had a reason for living. And that reason wasn't someone called Hyuuga Neji.

But, couldn't she still screw everything up, just like Sakura?

She wasn't like Sakura. She wasn't in love with him. She hated him.

He wasn't Sasuke. He was powerful. His power still scared her. He had meant pain to her once, and he still meant the exact same thing now.

_It all had to come back right now, hasn't it?_ He could still make her tremble, still make her feel small and powerless, a spoiled child of the main house. He still had power over her. He still could take her reason for living.

The image of Neji blocking her tenketsus and the pain she felt then, came to her.

Who was she kidding? She still feared him.

Damn you, Hyuuga Neji. I had enough of you.

She took a deep breath and entered the lobby.

People were walking in slow motion. Things were happening just too slow for her.

She went straight to Tsunade's office. She knew that Tsunade wouldn't judge her.

Hinata would be back. She was a good person. Tsunade thought it would be enough to bring her back to care for her cousin. No matter what had happened between the two of them in the past, her good soul would bring her back. Her feelings, whatever they might be, wouldn't prevent her to do what she had to do. Tsunade could bet on that.

She'd never seen him like that. Completely helpless. Vulnerable. He was lying on his stomach; he still had his jacket but it had been cut in half._ How many daggers had pierced his back?_ She had seen many of such wounds, made by kunais and other small weapons, but never so many in only one person. The daggers had been recently removed; she could tell. The wounds hadn't started to heal.

But she couldn't look at the two huge wounds on his body. They were like deep round holes in his lower back and in his left shoulder. Hinata instinctively turned her face away from him, and start shaking. Unlike early on, she had to look at him. She'd have to look at him every day, from now on. She just hoped that Tsunade hadn't noticed her reaction. She put herself together the best she could.

She knew he was alive, she still could sense a small amount of chackra inside of him. Just enough to keep him alive. But, for how long?

_Damn it Hokage-sama. Why did you bring me here? He's as good as dead. Why do you want me to see him like this?_

"He has enough chackra to survive for a few days," Tsunade said. "Maybe you can't tell now, but he's a Hyuuga and you people will never die from the lack of it."

_You people…so what if he's a Hyuuga? I don't know anything about the Hyuuga. I don't want to know_. Her last name weighted like a curse right now, worst than his seal. She took a deep breath and looked at him again. _Damn. We have the same last name and the same eyes. And just because of that I have to be here and look at your dying body, Hyuuga Neji. I have to watch you die, and I can't do anything to stop it._

"He won't die right now. Even in the forest, he was able to avoid instant death.

Shizune-sensei has already stabilized his chackra flow. I checked his vital organs.They're functioning at their limit but not as badly damaged that they cannot go back to normal. Neji-kun is truly a genius; even that arrow in his lower back wasn't fatal to him. I'd say his chackra is so low because he concentrated it all on that spot, to avoid death."

_Neji-kun, genius of the Hyuuga._ As if she hadn't had to listen to that enough times. _Dying genius of the Hyuuga, that's what he is_. Now, he looked so much like her. Powerless, having to trust his life to somebody else. _Genius of the Hyuuga_, she thought again. _You look more like the runt of the Hyuuga, nii-san. You look a lot like me._

Tsunade went on, even if Hinata had become lost in her thoughts.

"He can live, Hinata, but there's so much I can do. You will have to stay with him, if we want to see him alive."

_If **you** want to see him alive, Tsunade-sama. _

Hinata knew exactly what Tsunade was talking about. Actually, healing his body didn't seem impossible. What would be impossible was to put up with him.

_Destiny_? Again, she felt like she had nowhere to run. Had that been her own choice, or something inside of her, stronger than her own will, left her with no choice at all?

_I bet you could answer that, Nii-san. If you could answer now, there is._

She knew she had a duty to the Leaf, and Hyuuga Neji was a Ninja of the Leaf as much as she was. _A part of the Leaf_. And she had to protect him, no matter if it could break her into pieces.

"You know what you have to do, Hinata-chan. I will come to check him every day, but you will have to stay with him. At least, until he can be on his own and not having me worrying about him."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

_Neji-nii-san. As if I ever had imagined seeing you like that._

_What did you know, nii-san?_ _This spoiled brat has power to keep you alive. _

She got close to him and slowly turned his face to her. It looked as he had been caught in a cobweb; the pattern of the cuts sure matched one. What on earth could have done this to him?

If she weren't sure that he was alive, she'd be now. His forehead protector was gone. And she could see that the accursed swastika was still there. She brushed his hair away from the seal_. Is that what has made us so different, Nii-san... What makes you hate me?_

She sighted. No one but herself had made her look at this.

She wouldn't leave him. Not because of Tsunade-sama, but because she didn't want to leave. Did she want to watch him die? Or did she want to do anything in her power to avoid that to happen? It didn't make any difference anymore. She was there for him.

_For that arrogant bastard._


	2. Ikite iru

Ikite iru

Alive

Neji still hadn't moved yet, at least, not that had she noticed.

_Or cared to notice_, she said to herself. Tsunade told her not to worry. Everything around her was quiet, and the stillness was getting on her nerves.

She needed her sleep, she had been exhausted since she first left the hospital, today. Or was it yesterday?

Who cares? 

 She looked at him again. There wasn't much she could do right now, and she knew better than doing too much, nonetheless, she was getting impatient.

_Just die, Neji-nii-san._

She knew she couldn't be reckless, but still.  She closed her eyes and started to get focused. How much that would cost her? It wasn't the time to think about it. She should have thought of that before.

_Too late, Hinata._

She took her time concentrating to make sure it would do as smooth as possible.

 _I can't screw this one up._

She felt her body ready, power rising to her hands and eyes. Her breathing had the perfect rhythm now.

Tori…Inu…Saru…Tora…Tori 

She slowly started to perform her Byakugan seals. She felt the veins around her invaded with chackra…all her body was filled with energy; she was shining with a blinding blue light. Hinata was powerful for an instant, she felt powerful. She could do whatever she wanted, she felt like nobody could stop her.

 She took a deep breath.

Kurae, Neji-nii-san!!! 

She extended her arms with determination towards him, and held her hands steadily over his body. Chackra started to pour from the center of her hands, hitting him. His body jolted violently.

She sighted.

Slowly, the energy invaded all his body, filling every chackra path he had left.  Now, he was shinning, too, the way he supposed to be, the way a Hyuuga supposed to be. They both shinned in the same sphere of blue light.

When it was over, Hinata fell back into her chair and exhaled.

_My last breath… that must be it._

She closed her eyes for a moment. She really didn't care to see what was the result of her jutsu.

The pained expression that in his face had disappeared. He was breathing as if he were sleeping.

For how long? 

Hinata felt relieved that her jutsu had worked as it should.

She had performed a Jounin technique, a very difficult one. Tsunade personally had taught her, not long ago.  But she went a step further of what she was supposed to know. It was an emergency technique, and just a small amount of chackra should be released at a time. Neji needed more than that.

Tsunade had only a half an hour to teach her how to **stop** her chackra flow in when she needed to do that. Hinata knew pretty well what lack of control could mean to her. She knew what draining herself out of chackra would mean to her.

Yet, that wasn't enough. She wanted to know how long it would last.

But, she just fell asleep.

She dreamed of spiders and birds. Of a little bird caught in a cobweb. Struggling to be free. Of a little bird who couldn't do it by itself. Of a little bird in a makeshift nest in her bedroom. And she just could stare at it, she could only dream of it.

KUMO-ME….KOROSU ZO!!!

Spider, I will kill you!!!!!

SHINE!!!!

IKITERU…     Ore…wa…Chichiue…IKI

Hinata jumped in her chair.

It took her a second to remember where she was.

"Ikite iru, ka, Nejii-nii-san?"

Are you alive?

Neji was yelling for all it was worth…

Hinata could catch a few words here and there, temee…ore…wa …nameru…na… yo…

"Neji-nii-san…it's over. You won…"

Neji was moving his head and his body.  It was a reflex movement. He couldn't possible be doing that on his own…the pain wouldn't allow it.

"Neji-nii-san…onegai..  please just calm down…"

_Dame!!! It will be a while until I can use my Byakugan again._

She'd have to stop him without her jutsu.

"Just calm, down…Nii-san…"

She pulled his right shoulder to her…so that he could lie on his stomach again.

_Dame!!! _ All his weight on his left shoulder. That couldn't be. She had to keep him like that with her own strength.

Dame!!! 

.Her last resort was to jump over him, and hold him thigh.

She had her hand grabbing his right shoulder. All her body was on top of him.  Her left arm held his waist.

I am screwing everything now…

Damn his back is all wounded and the only way I figured to stop him is this. Freaking Ninja that I am…

"Nii-san please don't …"

Onegai…nii-san…"

Mou, daijo-bu - Nii-san

It's all right…

She was whispering in his ear. He lowered his voice but kept talking…

Urusai kono yarou Onore… …ore…korusu…ore deki.. ikite…kumo..me...chichiue..ikite

_Nii-san, You didn't get better with my jutsu but neither did your manners or your grammar_.

Somehow, she felt like amusing herself to endure this.

She let go of him.

_Maybe just a little bit would do._

Damn, do I have a choice, here? 

She made her seals as fast as she could, turned him around and pressed her hand against his heart for a second.

He stopped moving and yelling.

_Almighty gods._

He was all right.

She sat down and understood what Tsunade meant by chackra control. She shouldn't have used it all at once.

But he…he needed …I saw…

She fell asleep again.

The next two days were pretty much the same. She had learned to save her chackra, and use it when he needed it.  She had to stay there, sleeping when she could which was not exactly often.

Now, Neji was sweating.  She was doing her best to cool him off.

I ended up having to clean after him, didn't I? Tsunade-sama you lied to me, she laughed silently.

She turned him around… His face was almost serene.

Maybe he will pull thru…who could tell?

 Genki desu ka,  Neji-nii-san? How are you feeling, Neji-nii-san??

Can't you just get better without waking up or something?

Those last days will be nothing, compared to when you wake up, isn't it, Nii-san?

Damn! I better just sleep while I can.

She went back to sleep in her chair.


	3. Awakening

Awakening

"Chichiue…ore..ikit…"

Hinata dozed off but woke up slowly opening her eyes.  Somehow, she had gotten used even to that.

_He's calling for his father. He's all right. He's always all right when he calls for him._

Hinata took her time to look at the window. It was noon, already.

A sunny day, at this time of the year. Who would tell? Is it that the sun will be shinning for the Hyuuga, Neji? She started doing her seals, but before she could get close, Neji turned around. His back hit the bed, but this time, the intense pain woke him up. 

"KUSO!!!" He yelled, as he opened his eyes.

Hinata ran to him, trying to prevent him from moving.

"Nii-san… it's all…"

" Kisama!!! Don't you fuck touch me. You're dead, you spider bastard. Dead!!!"  He violently pulled his wrist from her hands.

"It's all right, now, Neji-nii-san. Please, calm down."

"Where the in fuck am I? Where is that bastard?"

"You're back home, nii-san. It's all right. The Sound Ninja who did this to you is dead."

She reached for his right arm, and held it with one hand while the other reached for his heart. Her blue chackra softly jolted him.

He turned his head around to find her worried gaze.

"Neji-nii-san."

He backed away from her.

"Hinata-sama!!! Ittai?  What on earth? Fuck, I died and went to hell. Of all people in this damned earth… Hinata-sama!!!

"Nii-san, it's all right…"

What in hell are you doing here???"

" I work here", she said backing away from him. "You're not dead, and you're not in hell, but in the Konoha hospital."

He lay down on his back, ignoring the pain, and stared at her.

"Work?????  
Hinata-sama works???" He laughed. " I woke up in a world where Hinata-sama works… I am dead."

"Nii-san, onegai shimasu… Don't lie on your back like that… she tried to get close to him.

"Yeah, so you can stab me more easily, isn't it, Hinata-sama?"

She took a deep breath. She looked calm and contained, for the first time, she wasn't stuttering in front of him, no matter how his words were hitting her.

"Please, it's for your own good, nii-san. You were stabbed in your back enough times already. Having me stabbing you wouldn't kill you anyway."

He shut up at looked at her. Her white eyes coldly stared back at him.  The hell this was Hinata.

"So you're not stabbing me. Are you taking care of me, Hinata-sama? Your cousin Neji?

Kono Neji, ka?"

"Hai…nii-san…"

"Fuzakeru na! Don't fuck with me," he yelled, as the surprise wore off his anger became apparent.

He looked at himself...

_Damn you, Hyuuga Neji. Just shut up. _ 

She took another deep breath.

"Naze, Hinata-sama???" Why?  He tried to stand up, but was still too weak, and fell on his back. His face contracted in pain.

"I told you, I work here,"

"Work…here… Hinata…sama…

Lots of people work here, he said, trying not to show his anger. Why are you taking care of me?"

"Hokage-sama's orders," She didn't have to say that she herself had chosen to be there, did she?

"Hokage-sama… only a woman could have given such a stupid order." He turned away from her.

Hinata performed her Byakugan seals and extended her hands over his body. Without actually touching him, she made her chackra flow over his chest.

"Damn, don't touch me, bakamono!!"

For Neji, all that happened in a flash, and before he could make any sense of it, she was opening the door.

"Nii-san. If you feel strong enough to insult the Hokage, I better go tell her that I am not needed here anymore."

"The hell you are, Hinata-sama!"

She stepped forward.

"Mate-o, kora!!!"

"Wait, damn it!!!"

She took an audible deep breath.

Nani-o??? 

"Hai, Neji-nii-san."

 "Where are you going?"

She didn't turn around.

"The Hokage needs to know that you've awaken. She was the one who saved your life and has been watching you closely. Most likely, she will want to see you. Besides, you can talk to her, and ask her yourself for somebody else to be with you."

Hinata closed the door behind her.

_Fuck, what the hell is going on?_

His head was spinning. More than the unbearable pain, waking up to see Hinata close to him was what was blowing his mind. How could he think straight in a situation like that? The hell, to make things worse, that woman wasn't Hinata at all. It wasn't that stuttering, trembling, good-for-nothing cousin of his.

How could he make any sense of anything? Weak as he never has been before, his cousin Hinata, of all people, was there to watch him in this pitiful state.

Worse, he felt a strange power coming from her; something he'd never imagine could have come from her. He felt like she could kill him now, if she wanted.

He was scared.

Laying on his back seemed to make the pain a hundred times worse, but he didn't want to lay on his stomach and look even more pathetic that he already did.

Slowly he raised his torso in the bed so he could look at himself. It seemed and felt like there wasn't an inch of his body that wasn't wounded. 

He tried to move his legs, and gasped. Damn it hurt. He looked at them. . Well, seemed that they were there, still. He could raise them, at least as far as the pain would allow. His right arm also seemed in a reasonable good shape.

 But his left arm won't move.  He looked at his left shoulder; a huge wound was there. The idea of losing his arm made his heart skip a beat. It won't make any sense for him to live without an arm. All his jutsus needed a whole and healthy body. He'd be nothing.

Maybe Hinata was there just to watch him die slowly_. Wouldn't she enjoy that, the little spoiled bitch? Working, yeah right. The heir of the Hyuuga cleaning after wounded losers.  Hokage's orders. Yeah, as if the heir of the Hyuuga needed to obey the Hokage like that. What in hell was that freaking Tsunade thinking, making Hinata watch after him? She herself had to heal Hinata's heart from his deadly blow, not long ago. Was this some sort of stupid joke? _

_Hinata-sama…mocking me.  How dared she? That little nothing. Her own father ditched her._ As if that useless brat would ever have any power, as if she could ever do anything for anyone.

And he felt her hands over him and her chackra flowing through him. Easing his pain calming him down. Making him feel better. That felt good. She felt good. He needed more of that. Hinata-sama…that feels good. Little bitch. Since when she could make him feel that good? ._ Were you expecting me to thank you for that, Hinata-sama? Hokage's orders, you said so yourself. I don't have to thank you. _

She wished she'd slammed the door.

_Yokumo, Hyuuga Neji, How dare you to talk to me like that? Mate-o, kora???_ She wished she was back in her father's house and he'd dared talk like that to her even in front of the servants.  _Yeah, like that arrogant bird would._

And it had only been a few minutes of that, she felt like she would go crazy if she had to put up with more of him. _Hokage-sama wants to drive me crazy_. 

Why I was there? What did you expect me to say Neji-nii-san? Because I want to see you dying? Or did you expect me to say that I was there to see you wake up, jump in your arms and tell you how happy I was that you were alive?  I am not happy that you're alive by a long shot, nii-san. The Hokage is the one who wants to see you alive. That's why she gave me that stupid order. Kono baka, insulting Tsunade-sama.

Hinata ran to Tsunade's office. She wasn't there.

Shizune arrived and made her sit down.

"Tsunade-sama is in trouble, Hinata-chan. Naruto-kun brought Uchiha Sasuke back, but in a very bad shape. Hokage-sama is doing everything she can to save him. But that haven't been easy, half of him belongs to Orochimaru now.  And so much hangs on his own will to overcome that cursed power.

Sasuke… meant that Naruto was back. She thought of him… _Naruto-kun never gets sick._

_There's someone I wouldn't really mind to watch over._ In any case, it would be good to see him again.

"Naruto-kun, she dared ask. Is he all right?"

"Yes, but he couldn't stay in Konoha. It's too dangerous for him right now. Seems that the Akatsuki is closing up on him. He and Jiraiya-sama went away to a secret place."

"Oh, I am glad that Jiraiya-sama is with him." Trying to not to look disappointed.

"Anyhow, Hinata-chan. How's Hyuuga Neji?"

"He woke up, Shizune-sensei."

"And…"

"He is weak, and in a great deal of pain, I can tell. But, he's already strong enough to be rude."

"Rude?"

"Never mind, Shizune-sensei…G-gomen nasai"

"Well, that's great news, anyway. Tsunade-sama didn't forget him, and really wanted to talk to him as soon as she could. But as it is, Sasuke is a danger to himself and Konoha, and she is the only one who can help him."

The only one… 

_Great!_ Hinata hoped that with Neji awaken; Tsunade would relieve her from her duty.  That was not going to happen; she knew it all too well. Tsunade-sama would have kept her exactly where she was, one way or another.  _The only one. _ But a girl can dream, can't she?

"Hinata-chan, Tsunade-sama can't see Neji-kun right now. I will take over for her, for the time being, but you still in charge. "

"Hai, Shizune-sensei".

Hinata didn't leave right away.

"S-Shizune-sensei…now that is awaken, I wondered if I-I could, y-you know, for a few hours, if I could g-go.."

"You're asking me if you could go home?"

"H-hai sensei...I thought I could, you know, only for a few hours …"

"Hinata-chan, you really deserve some rest, and not just a few hours. But I will ask you to wait for a little, if he doesn't have one of his crisis for five hours or so, I am sure he won't need you for the night…But please, make sure he will be ok, before you leave."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Shizune-sensei"

Well, I can't have it all.

Damn that he had awaken. I could spend the rest of my life here, Shizune-sensei, doing anything you asked me, but not listening to his crap.

. Stupid decision. I knew that. Stupid order

You're so right, Neji-nii-san.

She was back is his room, preparing herself for the worst. He was asleep. Thank the gods for small favors.

He was lying on his back. How could he have fallen asleep like that?   She went to change his position.

Don't wake up. Don't wa… 

"Hinata-sama… I am not dead…" He whispered as he opened his eyes. But his tone of voice changed in an instant…

"Well, I guess I was at least half- right.  You're still here. I am in hell."

How long would take for her to lose her cool?

"Nii-san… onegai …

Please make it easy for the both of us… I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me to be here. But I couldn't a..."

"Easy? Easy for you to say, Hinata-sama. You've never felt pain," he said with a look of contempt, blatantly ignoring the pain he himself had caused her not long ago. "You've been always protected, I don't remember Hokage-sama sending you to face Orochimaru's goons."

No, but I have to put up with you, and I wonder what's worse… Why can't you just shut up, Neji-nii-san? 

She turned away from him, and made the Byakugan seals of her jutsu. Her white eyes shone with power.

 "Why are you turning away from me, Hinata–sama? Did I say something that hurt you?"

.

She turned in his direction and boldly grabbed his right wrist with one hand and pressed the other against his heart, shoving him back in bed. He yelled in pain, as his wounded back hit the surface. She felt a pang in her heart. _That must have hurt_…

She had hit him with the chackra coming from the center of her palms, making his body glow. She could see he was better, even with a lot of his tenketsus still closed."

"ONORE-HINATA-ME!!! ARE YOU FUCKING TRYING TO KILL ME???"

If I only could, nii-san, if I only could… 

But her chackra didn't kill him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes feeling it flow like thousands of small rivers into his body, soothing his pain and filling him with energy.

How could she do that? When did she learn to do that? Again, Neji stared at her in utter disbelief.  He'd always used his chackra to hurt and kill. But Hinata wasn't trying to kill him. She was using her power to ease his pain. What the fuck, she had always been so damn weak…

"Please, calm down, nii-san."

She didn't have to ask. He stopped resisting and let himself go. Hinata's chackra was taking over him, and he didn't mind…. He felt his brains being filled with her energy, his heart, his whole body felt alive again…

"Hinata-sama… that…." he said softly, with his eyes closed and almost smiling.

Why was she doing that? The better he got the worse he treated her. Hinata wanted to cry. Instead, she focused her attention in what she was doing. She knew what could happen if she didn't get focused.

She let go of him.

"Please sleep now, nii-san."

He reached for her hand but it was already gone.

"Hinata-sama…"

_Nan da?_

_What now?_   
 What else could he possible want?

She was the one who needed sleep, she was tired

…Tired of him, mostly… Just a little bit more, Hinata… 

. "Hinata… thank…kore… wa…Anata…wa… da… ii… "

He didn't finish the sentence but fell asleep, instead.

This time, she was the one to get jolted… _Nah, he is just mumbling non-sense…_

But it was the tone of his voice what actually had made her shake.

She couldn't believe how far her memory had taken her, to make her recognize a voice she hadn't listen for years.

She hated him, now. She could kill him in his sleep now. His insults didn't make her go over the edge. But to think that he still could talk to her like that…

To find out that Neji alive after all those years.  Why didn't he die in the forest, anyway? _I didn't want to see you again. I didn't want to listen to you again_. For her, that Neji had been dead for years… and he should have stayed that way. She shook her head.  The way he hit her during their match was nothing compared to this.

Onore Hyuuga Neji-me… 

Damn, Hyuuga Neji, you bastard.

She needed to sleep, but how could she after this?

She looked at his body that was still glowing…that should do for the time being. She could leave; now, she simply couldn't stay there, anyway.

She would go home for now. Damn, he should be all right for at least a few hours. She needed to be away from there. She needed a change of clothes and a decent shower for a change. She just needed to change.

The house was empty. Kurenai had left to meet Asuma, as she would always call it. _Kurenai-sensei is a lucky woman. Asuma-sensei is such a nice man. Then again, she deserved it._

In any case, she would have the whole night for herself. There was food, blankets as a warm bed waiting for her. She could take a shower! Nah!!! She would soak in the bathtub for as long as she wanted. Neji was in hell, but she had just arrived in heaven. She could wash him away from her even if for a few hours.

She went upstairs to her room.

The makeshift nest was empty, and there was a note from Kurenai. _Dame da_!  _Damn Neji…you love to kill things, don't you_? _He made me forget all about this poor creature._

It could be all but alive, now. How many days since she had left home? Three? Four?

Doesn't matter how many they were. Every minute of them she felt as she was locked in that damn hospital. Nowhere to go. Nowhere to be, but close to Hyuuga Neji.

What Kurenai's note said turned out to be totally unexpected to her. The little bird had recovered, and just this morning she had set him free.

Kurenai-sensei…you just know how to take care of wounded birds. She was so thankful that Kurenai had being there for her, even when such an insignificant creature needed help.  No, she was grateful because Kurenai had been there for her, such an insignificant creature, when she had nowhere to go.

I am not like you, Kurenai-sensei, I am not being nice because I want. I am a lucky woman and don't deserve to be.

She looked again at the empty makeshift nest. Kurenai had let it go. That's it Hinata. Kurenai-sensei is a wise woman. It got better and sensei let it go. That's it when he gets better he will go away. I will be free. No, I will be the caged bird with nowhere to go. There's nowhere else for my mind and my heart to go except to where you are, Neji-nii-san.

She felt better now.

Just enjoy it, Hinata. It won't last.

She went back to his room. He was sleeping… hopefully without his usual nightmares. 

Shizune arrived. 

_She is good… _Hinata was always amazed to watch Shizune performing her healing jutsus.

Hokage-sama didn't really need me… 

When she finished, he really looked better; His body was starting to loosen up.  They left for the staff room.

There, Shizune told her that his chances of survival had increased.  Most of his tenketsus were still clogged, but he was generating small amounts of chackra by himself They were close to find a way to open his points totally, but she still needed a few clues. Hinata told Shizune that his nightmares were filled with spiders. Shizune remembered the place where she had found him. It actually had cobwebs, but they were in such a hurry to rush him to the hospital that she thought nothing of it.  She'd send some medical Chunnins to check out the place again.

His left arm was still a problem, though. Tsunade herself would have to heal it.

One of the nurses came to Hinata. 

"Hyuuga-san is calling for you, Hinata-san."

 She sighed.

"So, aren't you supposed to take care of me, Hinata-sama?"

_Well, that's a progress_ … she thought, trying to make the best of that situation. _Stupid situation._

_Maybe he will stop complaining so much._ _Guess it's the nicest way he has to say good morning…_

"You look well enough not to need to have me taking care of you, anymore, Neji-nii-san."

Now, you talk back…kono ama. No way I didn't wake up in hell.

"Thought the Hokage would send somebody else, didn't you say you'd ask her for that?"

"Tsunade-sama has more important things to do, and has no time to do me small favors."

 "Yeah? So Hinata-sama is not important anymore?

I never knew of a Hokage who wouldn't do the bidding of a Hyuuga of the main house. After all, they were kind enough to offer a member of the branch house to save his ass…"

Damn, Hyuuga Neji not even the Sandaime was good enough for you.

"Neji-nii-san… Uchiha Sasuke has been brought back to Konoha. That's enough trouble for more than one Hokage."

Uchiha Sasuke. The reason he was there in the first place.

Neji wasn't sure if he wanted to know how he was.

"Hokage-sama is trying to heal him. As it is, he's become too much of a danger to Konoha. "

"No shit, Hinata-sama… Sasuke-kun a danger to anybody… that's really news to me…" he laughed.

"He's a danger to everybody but you, Hinata-sama, after all he was kind enough to grant you the honor of being my servant…you should be thankful to him."

She was about to sit down by his bed, but stood up, instead.

"Hyuuga Neji-san. I am doing what I have to do. I wanted to make something of my life, and Hokage-sama gave me that chance. I am grateful to her. I'd do anything she asked me to do. 

I will be a Medical Ninja and will do anything to make my dream come true. That's my Nin-do. And if Tsunade-sama asks me to take care of you, I won't think twice. If she asked me to take care of Uchiha Sasuke, I'd take care of him. I'd take care of Orochimaru himself if she asked me. For all I care, the three of you are exactly the same."

Good for Hinata that Neji was in the state he was. He wanted to kill her now, slowly.

_Hyuuga Neji-san, make something of her life… I am the same as Sasuke and Orochimaru_…

"So, Hinata sama wants to make something out of her life, eh? Why would the heir of the Hyuuga need to make anything of her life, anyway?

Since when a spoiled little brat such as yourself can be a Medical Ninja? Yeah, Hinata-sama on an A-rank mission chasing an S-rank criminal.

What would you do, Hinata-sama, if you had to face Uchiha Itachi or even the Sound bastard who left me like this?

You're weak Hinata-sama, and you know that. You shouldn't be here; you should be screwing up C-rank missions as you always did.

Well, then again, you are a kind person. You'd be kind even to Orochimaru, wouldn't you? But to be a Medical Ninja and face real danger and real pain, kindness is not enough, it takes much more that what you have to give Hinata-sama.

No wonder the Hokage has you cleaning after me…really, what else a loser like Hinata-sama could do other than clean after other losers who're worse off than herself? I bet you enjoy every minute of seeing me like this, don't you, Hinata-sama?"

He was breathing hard now, clenching his fist, and gripping the bed sheets.

"You don't have to take care of me Hinata, anyone in this hospital can do your job, way better than you. You can't even ask the Hokage to get somebody else to take care of me, can you? You can't handle me; you can't handle somebody who's as weak as I am now. What makes you think you can face the enemy in the real world? What makes you think you can be a ninja like me?"

He didn't care about letting his face show his anger anymore.

"Nii-san, please it's not good for you…don't be like that. Please, don't…"

Instead of anger, guilt crushed Hinata's heart. Neji was wounded; Neji was dying, Nii-san didn't know what he was talking about… She shouldn't have aggravated him…she shouldn't have talked back to him, she had been selfish, … she was ready to break into pieces once again.

"Good for me… now Hinata-sama knows what's good for me. I will tell you what's good for me."

He wanted to stand up but an excruciating pain took over his body. Still, it didn't prevent him from trying.

"NII-SAN!!!"

He collapsed. Falling flatly over his left arm, the pain feeling even worse when Kidomaru hit him.

"NII-SAN!!!"

 She jumped at him and took him in her arms. Falling like that over his left arm could make the damage irreversible.

He started crying…

"Hinata…"

She pulled his head to her shoulder and soon it was soaked with his tears.

"It's all right nii-san …"She held him tight against her chest…

"It's all right, don't worry…. please…"

"Hinata…

I screwed everything… My arm…I can't move it…I-I can't… it hurts… I don't want to… lose…my…all my body hurts… Hinata…"

"Nii-san… you will be just fine, don't worry, everything will be just fine, trust me…"

She held his head against her shoulder…

_Damn if I am not as weak as he says I am…_

He held her with his right arm…

"Hinata…

Don't leave me. Don't leave me like that…

Don't you fucking leave me…please"

"I won't, Nii-san, I won't

Let it go  …

Everything will be just fine, nii-san…"

She held him, longer than she would have wanted. _Neji-nii-san_…

She didn't know how to hold him; she didn't want to cause yet more pain to him… _Don't suffer, nii-san…I am here_…

Her heart was beating faster and faster… _yeah, he is the one who needs to calm down._

To hold him like that… _Neji… _As if she could leave…She was afraid to touch him, not because of the pain it would cause on him, but because of the pain it was causing her.

She felt his back, his wounds… She could fell the pain of each one of them in herself.

"Neji-nii-san…please rest now…"

She leaned his body on the bed.

"Hinata… don't…lea…"

"Nii-san, just lay down, now… please?" She said, as she moved away from him.

"Hinata-sama…" He raised his right hand and moved it towards her…

Nii-san, please don't move your han…

He took her chin and turned her face to his.

"Hinata…"

He wanted to look into her eyes…_same as mine_….

He was as fragile as she was… and he felt happy that he could be like that.

Be like Hinata, and maybe even have a heart like hers… _I want to be like her, have the same soul as her…be with her…_

She couldn't turn her gaze away from him, _same as mine…_those eyes that were like mirrors to her_… He is the same as myself…have you ever been like that_, _have you always been like that…Neji…what happened to you? _

He pulled her face closer to his…

"Hinata-sa…"He could feel her breathing…his mouth was open close to hers…"don't…you…"

She pulled back.

"N-Nii-san, please…Don't-t…I-I have a job… to… do…

P-please"

Damn, I am stuttering again!!! He really needed to hear that… 

She turned her back to him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but didn't make a sound.

_I have a job to do. _

_Tori..Inu…saru…tora…tori…_

Her powerful Byakugan eyes were looking at him now. She was thankful he didn't have enough chackra to activate his own. The last thing she need was to have him knowing more of what was going inside of her.

"Just relax, nii-san"

Again, she made her chackra flow through his body. .

"That … feels … good…Hinata… you…feel…"

Freaking Neji, just shut up… 

"Hush, nii-san… don't talk, keep the chackra inside of you…"

Now that he had relaxed, she could see how he was doing. Thankfully his burst of anger didn't cause any visible damage. But his arm… the levels of his chackra there hadn't grown since he arrived.  That wasn't good at all. To close the wound on his shoulder, he needed more chackra than that

Darn, he was like that because of that darn Uchiha, and now cannot be healed, as quickly as he needed, also because of the little bastard.

 _Sasuke no yarou_! Gods, she was even thinking like Neji.

Hopefully Shizune would come later on and do something about it.  She touched his left arm and he moaned… well at least he's feeling pain there…If he didn't feel anything…

"Hinata … Anata…wa…ore…no…k-kawai…k-k…" "You…are…my…"

Just shut the fuck up, Neji you idiot … 

_Damate yagate, Neji no bakayarou._

She still couldn't tell what was more painful: when he insulted her or when he talked to like that. No, she knew exactly what was more painful.

She needed to sleep. She needed to sleep and wake up in a world where there was no Hyuuga Neji. No, to a world where there never have been one Hyuuga Neji.

She had been spending too much time with him. Time enough to get used to him again.

He was awakened when entered his room. He was reclined in his bed, his eyes were opened, but he wasn't looking at anything. He didn't say a word.

Can't say every day is the same thing, can I? At least his mouth is shut.

He was ashamed, he was mad, he was furious… He wanted to stand up and leave that place right now. Damn that he couldn't.

_Fuck._ Wasn't enough that she's could see his body weak and beaten up like that. He had to show her how weak and beaten he was inside.

Fucking idiot that I am, couldn't I just shut the fuck up?

"Where were you?"

Hinata looked down. He really had the gift to find new ways to make things difficult.

"I don't have to be here 24/7, you know."

"I am hungry."

"What?"

Nani-yo, temee??? 

"Hungry as in, needing food. Nobody brought me food this morning." 

He didn't even bother to look at her.

_Dame da!!!_ Hinata remembered that they were short of staff that morning. She was the one who would have to feed him anyway.

"Gomen, nii-san…I will see what I can do."

"Make it snappy, Hinata-sama."

Again she couldn't find in herself to slam the door.

"Your right arm is just fine, Neji-nii-san.

Please, just eat."

_Damn!!! _He'd have to show her how weak his arm was, he sure would have been better off staying hungry.

He stared at the rice bowl.

"Weren't you hungry?"

Damn baby. I am not spoon-feeding him.

It was difficult but he knew he needed to use his arm. It was enough that his left arm was useless… But …in front of her. _I bet she's having the time of her life looking at me._

Hinata realized what was going on.

"Where are you going?"

"Maybe I should leave you alone for a while…I don't want to make things difficult for you. "

"Urusai na! There's nothing difficult here."

She sat by the window, trying not to look at him.

"What's the problem, Hinata-sama. Does it bother you?"

"Nii-san…"

She got close to him.  With a hot towel, she started to clean his chin.

"Stop it."

He shook his head.

"Nii-san…"

 Damn, anything she did to him had to feel that good. Her hands were so soft touching his face… _why is she doing this to me?_

"Nii- san, it's ok… Let me help you."

Again, she performed the Byakugan seals and held his right hand between hers.

"Just relax, nii-san."

He closed his eyes. It wasn't only her chackra; he needed her to hold his hand like that forever.

She knew that his pain had stopped and he could move his arm easily now.  But, it was only temporary, and she shouldn't be using her Byakugan that many times a day.

"Hinata-sama… Ariga…."

.

"Just eat now. Nii-san. It won't last for long, you know…"

He moved his fingers. His hand and his arm felt just fine.  He took the chopsticks with ease now, and started eating. 

After he finished, she took another hot towel and washed his face. He didn't take his eyes of her. She reached for his forehead… His seal was exposed, and he shuddered as her fingers touched his eyebrows.

"Hinata-sama… "

He begged her with his eyes.  She understood what he was asking.

She went for some bandages and sat closer to him. She raised her hands to his forehead to lift his hair. But before doing that, she touched his cursed seal …

"Caged bird…"

Neji was paralyzed.

"I guess I am the only Hyuuga who knows that you're not a caged bird…"

 He started breathing hard.

"Hinata-sama…" he closed his eyes with a strange expression in his face.

"Gomen nasai…nii-san…I d-didn't know what I was doing.   I am s-so sorry… It's r-really n-none of my business…"

He took her hand and pressed against his face,

 He brought it to his mouth and kissed her palm.

" Nii-san…Gomen …

 She pulled her hand away from him and without hesitation now lifted his hair and started to put the bandages around his head.

When she finished, she smiled at him.

"Maybe I should comb your hair, too."

"No… don't…"

She didn't listen to him. She took his head in her hands and caressed his scalp…

"Hinata, please, don't…"

"You will look good, nii-san…"

His hair had been washed, but whoever did it, didn't do a good job combing it afterwards. Hinata started to have second thoughts about her offer. But she went on   and carefully combed him.

Well, Tsunade-sama didn't ask me to do that. I have to say.

His hair felt good in her hands, actually, she didn't mind doing that all. She finished, by tying his hair. She'd done a good job, considering.

"I want a mirror." He said as he opened his eyes…

Hinata hesitated….the wounds in his face weren't totally healed. She was using some special herbs that healed without leaving scars, but took more time to heal. The cobweb pattern of the cuts was still visible.

"M- mirror…"

"I want a mirror, Hinata. What wrong with my face, anyway? Didn't you say I'd look good, Hinata-sama?"

She went to her purse and produced a small, mirror…

_Bad idea, Hinata-sama_… Damn she was calling herself like that, _too_…

He grabbed the mirror from her hand.

"Kidomaru no yarou!!!

Kumo-no-yarou"

That spider bastard…" "Korosu zo"

Hinata didn't know what to say, Neji seemed riled enough as it was.

"You already killed him, nii-san… It's ok, it will all be ok…"

"Bullshit… I am going to spend the rest of my life looking like a freaking cobweb."

Gods, she was the one who had made things difficult this time.

"No… Tsunade-sama had this medicine prepared especially for you, nii-san… I-it won't leave any sca…"

"Tsunade-sama, damn Tsunade-sama… what in hell does she know?  And how about my arm, what is she freaking doing about my damn arm?"

"Nii-san… s-she, she didn't forget you…she will…"

"She will…she will what???"

"I will cure your arm, Neji-kun, but you have to be patient…."

"Tsunade- sama…" Hinata stood up and bowed to her, instinctively.

Tsunade. It was the first time Neji was seeing her in person.

He stared at her, with his mouth open. Her presence filled the whole room. She was tall and beautiful, but more than that, he felt this huge power all around her. He felt like she could never be wrong, like she could never make a mistake. She was the Hokage. There was no doubt about it.

"Ho-Hokage-s-sama," was all he could say.

"Good to see you feeling better, Neji-kun I am truly sorry I couldn't come earlier, but I see that Hinata-chan did a great job. She saved your life."

Hinata was now standing up close to the window. She blushed.

"H-hokage-sama, I-I didn't … You were the one who saved his life…I-I just…"

"You know what you did, Hinata-chan. Just take the compliment, you deserve it."

Hinata wanted to be miles away from there… her face was on fire.

"Neji-kun,"

Tsunade looked at him.

"You're a strong man, the genius of the Hyuuga, a brave Ninja of the Leaf so I can go straight to the point with you.

You were strong enough to avoid instantaneous death, which is an amazing feat. But you need more than you could have done. by yourself to survive.

You're not out of the woods, yet. Your chackra levels are still low. Your tenketsus are blocked for the most part, and all this is reason for concern. As for your arm, we will need you to have you strong enough before we can start treating it properly. That's why I am asking you to be patient, Neji-kun. The good news is that Shizune-sensei realized what's blocking your tenketsus. It's a poison that the Sound Ninja injected in you. Soon enough she will have an antidote for that.

When you arrived, Neji-kun, besides having your tenketsus blocked, you couldn't produce any chackra. Even now, you can only generate a small amount of chackra on your own. Besides, you're a Hyuuga and you have a bloodline limit, your chackra needs to be compatible with your bloodline.

Neji had just learned the meaning of the word insight. Hinata wished she could find a place where to run away, available on short notice.

When you arrived, I created provisory chackra paths in your body, to make sure that all your vital organs would remain undamaged until your energy flow was stable. But I could go so far."

Neji braced himself

 "Those paths wouldn't be any help if you didn't have the chackra to flow through them. And that's the reason I asked Hinata-chan to care for you…"

Hinata was still sitting by the window pretending not to pay attention to what Tsunade was saying. She really didn't want to listen again about what had happened to Neji, and to think of how vulnerable he actually was and above all, what she had to do with any of that. But, when she heard her name, she couldn't help herself and looked at them.

Without thinking, Neji also turned to her. As much as they were trying to avoid it, their eyes flashed at each other. Both their faces glowed red. They both looked more like they actually had been born with kyuubi chackra.

"We needed to find someone with the closest chackra to yours. Neji-kun. We could have used the one from another Hyuuga, or anybody else from that matter, but your chances of survival wouldn't have been as high as they could have been. We have Hinata-chan records here; her chackra is the closest we could have gotten to yours. Not only that, but right now, she is the only Hyuuga who knows how to use the Byakugan jutsu to transfer the chackra.

 Hinata-chan has learned to perform that jutsu, but she doesn't have much experience with it, yet. Also, when this kind of jutsu is used, even by experienced Medical Ninjas, only small amounts of chackra are transferred. You needed more than a small amount of chackra. Hinata doesn't have total control over this transference of energy, so she could drain herself out of her chackra, which as you know, means death."

Neji shuddered.

 "Even without this risk, though, I couldn't force Hinata do that for you. We could have used anybody else or even look for another Hyuuga closely related to you, but the odds would be against you… Hinata knew of everything that was at stake, and made her choice."

Hinata considered jumping out of the window, and tried to remember in what floor she was.  At that moment, she hated Tsunade more than she could ever have hated anyone in this world. Neji had no business knowing that.

" She could have said no and I would have accepted her decision. I can't force anyone to do what they don't want to do, especially in such situation. One way or another I couldn't question her decision and actually I wouldn't have wanted to do that. The decision was hers alone to make."

Usotski-ama-me, Hinata-sama. Korosu zo! You freakin' lying whore. I will kill you. 

"You must be overwhelmed with all this… I can see it in your eyes. But, you have to know exactly what is going on with you. And I thought it would also be important for you to know why I asked your cousin to care for you.

Tsunade stood up.

 "You still need a lot of rest, Neji-kun, still I believe that knowing exactly where you are is part of your healing process."

"You lied to me, Hinata-sama."

 "I-I d-didn't…lie-to…"

Hinata could barely open her mouth.

She couldn't take her eyes out of the floor.

"The fuck you didn't…

You lied to me, Hinata-sama…"

Hinata took a deep breath…nowhere to run…again.

But she stood up instead. And looked into Neji's eyes.

"So what if I lied, Hyuuga Neji?

Since when whatever I do is any of your damn business?  
I can do what I want; you're nobody to judge me. You're not the one to question my decisions"

"You lied to ME, Hinata-sama.

You're a liar."

He paused.

'Well, at least you've become a good liar, eh, Hinata-sama…

Who would have said that?

For once in your life, you did something right, well, not for long, that's also true."

"Nii-san, please, I-I didn't…"

"So, Hinata-sama… why did you help me?"

She leaned towards the door.

"Running away again, Hinata-sama… that's more like you."

"Nii-san, please, let me go…"

"Didn't you hear what the Hokage said, Hinata?

I am not out of the woods, yet.

You cannot leave, you know, don't you?"

"Neji-nii-san…

I-I will… be back.

Just let me go… for now."

"What's your problem, Hinata-sama? You tried hard, but you still aren't a good liar…

Telling me the truth should be easy for you…"

"I –I have… to…"

"You have to nothing.

You stay."

Hinata raised her head.

"Make me, Nii-san."

Neji cursed his powerlessness…

He couldn't just jump at her throw her in the floor and make her stay…

Kuso, kuso, kuso.

"HINATA…please…

Stay…

Hinata-sama… onegai…shi…ma…su…"

Hinata turned around. Neji was shaking.  She could even smile to herself.

I lived to see that…didn't I? 

He was trying hard to raise his upper body….

"Nii-san please. Don't do that… you shouldn't be…it's not good for you…"

Damn, even in this situation I had to worry about him.

"What's not good for me? Hinata-sama…

To hear the truth?"

"I-it's is n-not that, it's you trying to…"

"Trying to what? Hinata?"

"The Hokage a-asked me.. to…do… th…I- I… c-couldn't say no to her…Neji-n-nii-san

s-she is a-always s-so nice to me, nii-san… I-I just couldn't say no… and…"

"USO DA!

Don't give me that Hokage's orders shit again, Hinata.

The hell you couldn't.

Why is that so hard to for you to tell the truth,

Maybe I should help you, Hinata-sama…why did you **_choose _**to help me?"

"You-you could have d-died, nii-san… I-I didn't want to see you…"

She lowered her eyes and started playing with her fingers…

"You didn't want to see me dead, Hinata-sama?"

"H-hai…Ne…"

"You really don't know how to lie, Hinata-sama."

"No… nii-san… I-I didn't want  you to die…I-I really didn't want to see you…

If I could help you…I …r-really…"

"Cut the crap, Hinata

You know pretty darn well who you're talking to…

Your dear cousin… Neji-nii-san. The one guy who tried to kill you, remember?

You didn't want to see me die, Hinata-sama?"

Veins started popping around his eyes

Mazai! He cannot use his Byakugan, yet… 

"Please, Nii-san it's not good for you… you cannot be like that…"

Neji was still trying to stand up, and his right arm was raised in her direction…

He was using his left arm as support.

"Please, stop that, nii-san…"

Again, she had to jump at him to keep him from using his left arm.

But before she could even thinking of using her Byakugan, he grabbed her with his right arm and pulled her to his chest.

He's still strong enough to do that, the bastard… 

The effort made him fell back to the bed, but he kept holding her against his body.

 "Come on Hinata-sama, tell me the truth."

He whispered in her ear.

"The truth, Hyuuga Neji…"

She raised herself away from him the best she could, and looked into his eyes.  It felt as if all her chackra was going to her eyes, and make them burst.

"I came here to see you die, Hyuuga Neji. To see you die slowly.

To watch you suffer just as I did. To wake you up and make you well enough just so I could tell you how much I hate you, Neji-nii-san, right before I sent you straight to hell."

He held her tightly.

"I hate you, too… Hinata-sama"


	4. Neji no kokoro

22

CHAPTER 4

NEJI NO KOKORO

NEJI'S HEART

_Nikushumi ka, Hinata-sama? Hate, Hinata-sama?_ A sly satisfied smile loomed on his lips. He was awake, but didn't bother to open his eyes or struggled to move. His body felt warm, light, he was basking in the last rays of the sun of a hot summer day. Neji chuckled.

"Nani? What?" The water splashing on his body had awakened him. After a long afternoon of training, he had dozed off by the mansion's onsen. Startled, he raised his arm from his eyes and turned his head to find Hinata, half dipped into the warm water, laughing at him.

"Kono…! You…! Hinata-sama! Do shite koko ni? Why are you here?" Neji propped himself up on his elbows, giving her an annoyed look.

"Betsu ni…No reason…" She shrugged her shoulders, pouting slightly, her eyes moved upwards to the left.

"You shouldn't be here. Your father will…" He rubbed the bandage on his forehead.

"So desu ka? Really?" Are you going to tell on me, nii-san?" Floating towards the deeper side of the pond, she backed up few feet away from him and smiled defiantly.

"Yabai! He's going to get mad at me if anything happens to you. Get out of there, now!" Neji sat down, his legs in the water, as she swam further away.

"Koi, Neji-nii-san! Come!" Hinata turned back for a moment and gestured to him. He let his towel fall and slid down into the pool to chase her.

"Atta! Gotcha!" He had caught her by one leg and got to her shoulders holding her firmly in his arms.

"Atta, ka? Did you?" Hinata slipped from his grip and splashed her feet vigorously, disappearing under the surface.

"Gaki! Doko da…Nigero na! Brat…Where are you…don't run away!" Mopping his face, Neji shook his head impatiently and looked for her. Swimming under his legs, she got behind him. Then, in a bold move, she pulled his leg, making him lose his balance. Neji sunk face flatted into the water as she quickly ran away.

After a few seconds, he rose back up, covering his eyes, looking dizzy. Worried, Hinata came back to him. "Gom…Sor...KYAAAAAA…." Neji had dipped both arms under the surface and hurled a small wave of water and chackra at her.

"Ku ku ku… Baka! Sucker!" Crossing his arms on his chest, he laughed grimly.

"Baka ja nai yo! I am not stupid! Neji-nii-san, shobu desu! Let's fight!" Giving a few steps back and shaking her head, Hinata extended her arms, ready for him.

"'taku, Hinata-sama! You're doing it all wrong!" Neji approached her and gently took her arms, raising them to correct Juuyken position. "Saa…ne? Much better!"

"Now, come and get me!" He stood in front of her and they started throwing punches at each other, with Neji yelling instructions and encouraging her.

"I like it better when you teach me, nii-san!" Hinata said, catching her breath.

"Atarimae darou! Of course! Your father doesn't have any patience with you, I can't blame him, though…" Neji stopped, catching his own breath. "Ma… Hinata…tsukareta…I am tired…" He stretched his arms and joined his hands behind his neck. "Let's soak for a while and then we play more."

"Unn. Ok" Hinata lowered her head. Heading forward, she swam to the opposite border.

"Che… Hinata! Dame da…Abunai zo! Damn, Hinata…No…it's dangerous!" Neji swam after her, but she had been too quick. She'd gotten two small towels and was sitting in a swallow corner of the pond.

"What were you saying?" She folded one of them and gave it to him.

"taku, Hinata-sama, you're stubborn!" He sat beside her and put the towel on his head.

"What do you care, Neji-nii-san?" Hinata sunk her head up to her nose in the water and looked at him sidewise.

"Ma… I don't!" He twisted his mouth and looked away from her, shrugging his shoulders. "I have to protect you."

"Hontou ni? Do shite? Really? Why?"

"Sore wa ore no unmei da…It's my destiny, that's what my father says." Neji closed his eyes, thoughtfully.

"Baka mitai, ne? That sounds stupid." Hinata scratched her head and turned to him. "Do you always do everything your father tells you? What if I don't want you to? What if you don't want to?"

"It has nothing to do with what I want."

"What if you don't like me, will you still protect me, Nii-san?"

"I like …Che… Hinata… damn you!" Hinata had sprinkled some more water on him. "This is no bird bath…Stop fidgeting! Yamete!" Raising his chin, Neji floated away from her. "Sarani, Anata wa yowai… Besides, you're weak."

"Sonna! No way! I can take care of myself…Father said that he is going to teach me the kaiten."

"Kaiten, ka? Nan da sore wa? What is that?"

"Ano…Hmm… I don't know it all, yet…it's a jutsu." She lowered her arms along her body, as if to start a spin. "Father said first I have to see the tenketsus. He said you will never learn it."

"Naze? Why?"

"You can't." Hinata shrugged her shoulders and sat back in the water.

"I can't? You are the one who can't see the chackra holes, baka!"

"And you can? Uso da! You're lying!"

"Uso ja nai zo! I am not lying!" Neji did the Byakugan sequence of seals, and took her right arm. "Mite miro…can't you see them?"

Hinata stared at him amazed as he touched the center of her palm with two fingers.

"Nii-san, that feels weird, yamete! Stop!" She pulled her hand away from him.

"Didn't I say you were weak?" He let go of her arm and smirking, threw some water her.

"I am not!" Hinata responded in the same way.

"Are, too"

"Am not!"

_Ano ko…That girl... She is not a child anymore… she can see tenketsus, now, eh? I will show her some new ones she doesn't even imagine existed._ Neji filled his lungs with the smell that still lingered on his sheets._ When I am out of here…_ _Hinata-sama you're really like the sun_… _you need to go out more. 'taku… I bet she also locks herself away wherever the hell she is living now._ _Yeah… The first thing I have to do is take her on a date, or she is going to think I am a total bastard. But where? That stinky ramen joint?_ _Che…Naruto no yatsu…he'd drag her to there and make her pay the bill. I can't believe she likes him, I know she hates ramen._

_She likes water… Right, that's it! Arasaki no yu._ A small plateau, where a steaming hot pool with milky white waters was surrounded by snow covered peaks and the clearest azure sky._ Omoshiroi, na? Funny_. Somebody had named it and build a small lodge where even the most skilled snow monkeys couldn't reach. Six thousand feet of steep, almost vertical ascent among craggy sharp edged rocks, deep gorges and crevasses, his chackra gluing to the crumbling rocks and ice shifting under his feet like shards of glass. Training for the Chunin exam had led him there. _Che… I can climb that with a hand tied to my back._ _It's more than worthy, she will be dumbfounded just with the view._ The thought of having her stunned and alone with him suddenly didn't sound half bad. Three hours of climbing should do it. But crossing the deep forest to get to the mountains would take at least half a day. _Kawaisou na Hinata-sama._ _Poor Hinata-sama Damn, I can think of better ways to wear her out. She must be really exhausted after baby-sitting me like that. Sore ga, do shita? So what? I will carry her_. Neji saw himself jumping among the tall and ancient oak, fir and maple trees surrounding Kohona, with Hinata holding tight to him. He could feel the sharp wind hitting his face, her warm breath against his neck, her hands across his chest, her breasts squeezed against his back, his hands holding her legs against his tights._ I can close my eyes, turn my head, and kiss her in mid-air… Hyuuga de yokatta! It's good to be a Hyuuga! I wonder if I will be spoiling her too much. Iya, Hinata wa tsuyoi ni natta. Nah, Hinata has become strong. No matter what I do, that water will make her feel stronger than a Hokage. She can carry me on our way back. I sure will make her feel like jumping. _Somehow, that sounded even better.

_Tabemono, na? We will need food. Ninja shoku…iya da… Ninja food…no way… Oden, ka? Stew? _Again, Neji wondered how come such an outlandish and desert place was so well kept. It had a nice fireplace, a cauldron and he even could find clean bowls. _Nah, that girl is so thin._ _She needs some chankonabe_. _Hmm…shiro miso, akai miso, dashi…Che…I bet she's been feed that crap they sell at the store. Nasakenai, na? Pathetic. I wonder what she likes…Oysters, lobster, shrimp, prawns, salmon, cod, tuna, scallops…Tori, ka? Iya da! Chicken? No way, I won't get that just for her__. Baka na tori. Stupid bird. Che…Oykaodon…Chicken and egg_. Eating a mother and its child sounded downright disgusting. Since before he could remember, Neji had been forced to watch those poor birds leaving their small cages just to have their necks mercilessly broken. Maybe that was the reason that the mere idea of a chicken being cooked always made him shudder. _What else?_ _Abalone, crab, squid…Umee…delicious… Mushrooms, pickles and …yeah, we will need some vegetables and stuff, udon, tofu … did I forget anything? Maa…I can always ask what she likes best. Whatever it is, she better eat it all. Mou…I guess I will have to sneak out some sake. For cooking purposes, of course! _Neji loved to cookAs a branch house boy, his time had always been his own. Nobody cared about what he did or didn't do. During the long winter nights, he'd enjoy the warmth of the kitchen, the smell of food and spices and, most of all, while his father was away on a mission, the company of his mother. But, since Hinata talked about the kaiten he didn't stop thinking about what it was. He started to pay attention to the people stirring the large iron cast and earthen pots boiling on the stove and, tasting the food, he'd wonder if the constant circular movement would be had anything to do with such a radical change in its flavor. Opening the wooden lids of the cauldrons and ignoring the risk of incurring on the wrath of the kitchen god in charge, he would spin the water with his chackra and beating the fire make it boil faster with his whirling. When he became a Genin, the hard work he'd put into learning how to cook, finally paid itself off. It didn't take long for him to realize he couldn't stand the heavy and greasy Chinese food that his teammates loved so much. Soon enough, he took upon himself the task of securing food and water for his group. _Huh, ima wa benri da, ne? Huh, now it came in handy. _

_Demo… But… we will need to take a short cut to a fishing village or something. Mendou kuse, na? Troublesome…More half a day of traveling. Yoshi! Obento yo! All Right! I can pack a lunch! Obento sae tsukureba kimochi wa tsutawaru._ _As long as I make him a packed lunch, he will understand how I feel._ That's what his mother used to say as she made Hizashi's obento. He came to think, his own lunches were always the envy of the other kids in the Academy. _Maybe that can work for me, too. Aishujin obento, ka? Aishujin obento, ka? Devoted husband lunch? Well, she better not get used to this. Eh, besides the kaiten, I got also teach her how to cook. That's it!_ He thought of the juubako he and his parents would take with them in spring as they went watching the cherry blossoms. It was a beautiful black lacquered four-layered lunch box, decorated with storks and bamboo trees of sunken gold, and mother of pearl._ I bet it's still there forgotten in some corner of that old house. _

_Eeto… gohan…Hum…rice…so da…right…_ _shinmai_… _I __better be out of here soon. _With luck, he could still find some freshly harvested grain around. The newly ripen rice was soft and glistened when cooked melting in the mouth with a faintly sweet taste. _Saa, ne… I can scramble some eggs into tiny bits and sprinkle over it. Then twist nori in the middle like a spiral and cover the inside with salmon roe…That will be fun._

_Soshite…okazu da, na? And, side dishes…Yellow fish teriyaki, grilled saury, fish cakes, fried tofu, pickles, small omelet squares, fried shrimp, salad, tempura, spinach rolls, somen, sweet baked potato, fruits… _Neji went on carefully placing the bite-sized pieces of food within the juubako and arranging them neatly according to their color, shape and texture with the barriers and layers of the box. Red against green, smooth surfaces opposed to rough ones, circular foods in square dishes resting next to angular foods in round dishes.

_Soshite…soshite… mochiron yo! Onigiri…And…of course, rice-balls…Yeah, I will make onigiri with red rice. I bet she never tasted them like that. I can fill them with… Mou... some people fill it with beef and mayonnaise. Gross._ _Saa_…_umeboshi, red salmon, tuna, yellow radish, mushrooms…Matsutake, da to!_ He could always sneak into the Death Forest and, using his byakugan, find those rare mushrooms under the dead leaves on red pine groves. As always, it would be easier than cheating in a Chunin written exam. _She will think I spent a lot of money on this…Huh, if I am going to raid the mansion for that box, I might as well ransack dear uncle Hiashi's pantry…as if he cared about anything he owns._

_Demo…omoshiroi da, na? But… It will be fun. Just to see her face when she opens the box._ _Hinata-sama wa bikkuri suru, deshou…She will be surprised. 'taku…sheesh_…_Tsunade better get me out of there before winter comes. Fuyu, ne? Hinata-sama no tanjoubi da. Winter… that's Hinata's birthday._

_Kago no naka no tori. Caged bird. _Neji's stomach flipped into a knot. Until then, wallowing in the misery of his sealing, he'd never given a second thought about how sad and oppressing her own birthday must always have been to her. The house filled itself with menacing faces of strangers to whom children were only an unfortunately necessary hassle. In those haunting ceremonies of the main house, Hinata's role was to remain perfectly quiet at risk of being slapped on the head as soon as the visitors were gone. Then, she was shoved in that gloomy, smoke-filled Hyuuga shrine for hours without end. Maybe worse than himself, she had spent her life as a prisoner in that mansion. In his memory, there wasn't a single moment where Hiashi wasn't scolding and berating her, taunting her efforts with derisive remarks and belittling her for the slightest mistake or even for no reason at all. No wonder that lively and inquisitive child had grown to be scared and helpless. _Hiashi no yarou…that bastard…I wish I could beat him into a pulp. Maybe I cannot change your father, Hinata-sama, but I can change myself. From now on, things will be different. I am going sweep you off your feet._

"Hyuuga-san, ogenki desu ka? Feeling well this morning?" The hospital attendant laid a tray with breakfast on his lap.

"Aaa…Yeah…" Neji winced and shook his head, startled. "Summan… thanks…" For a while, his eyes languished on the tray, guessing the lack of taste of the food. The tea was too hot and he sipped it slowly, without enthusiasm, cussing people who were careless enough to brew it without cooling off the boiling water. _I wonder what kind of gr_e_en tea she likes best._ He raised the corner of his lips._ I can always ask…she shouldn't be long._

When I sleep I dream, when I wake up, I am eerie… 

Hinata rubbed her face and yawned. Glancing at the window, the brightness of the sun had hurt her sensitive eyes. _Mou_… _feels like a hangover, and I am not even twenty._ Half opening her eyes, she let them wander through the odd assortment of objects that told her she was home. Countless books and scrolls crammed on shelves by her desk, where a set of paintbrushes, ink and paper to draw healing seals laid neatly disposed. On the counter by the window, potted plants as well as herbs and berries left to dry, empty and full jars of different sizes and shapes, a mortar and pestle, scales and several other tools of an incipient laboratory stood by pictures of team eight and a few scattered kunais and shurikens by their empty pouch.

In her new room, Hinata had learned how to wake up from nightmares of her usually restless sleep. Inevitably, she would find herself fighting her little sister until she was beaten to the ground. Gasping and bleeding, she'd struggle to stand up and flee. Relentlessly, Hanabi would chase her through empty corridors in the old mansion until she'd find herself cornered. Close to open doors, but always too weak and powerless to cross the threshold, all she could do was shut her eyes and cower in fear, waiting for her sister's final blow._Yoshi! Wasureyou! Right! Forget it!_ She could now smile and jump out of bed, realizing that she was safe and nowhere near her family.

Holding the back of her head, Hinata squinted and took a deep breath. She wasn't even sure of how she had gotten back there. Worse, waking up to these now familiar surroundings didn't dispel the unnerving feeling that had made her body heavy and unsettled. This was more than a simple nightmare.

"Mataku…Tsunade-sama, chi mitai, ne? Sheesh, Tsunade-sama it looks like blood." Hinata took a glass from her nightstand and tried to focus her blurry vision counting the drops of medicine she carefully let fall into the water. Frowning, she swallowed it quickly, expecting the weird bitterness that usually came with the Hokage's concoctions. Instead, the sweetness of lemon-balm and licorice root filled her mouth. In seconds, her body felt cool and shivery. Pulling up the blanket over her head she smothered her face against the pillow. It tasted like Neji.

Their stares were still darting sparks at each other when Neji slid his hand up from her back to her hair and moved his head slightly forward pressing his lips against hers. He closed his eyes tilting his head as her breath became shallow. She gasped, parting her lips, just to feel his tongue sliding into her mouth touching hers.

"Nii-san, please…I better…I-I don't want to hurt …"Hinata said, doing her best not to stutter, as she drawn her face away from him.

"Hinata-sama, you never kissed anyone before, have you?" Neji smiled roguishly as she held her ragged breath. "I know you learned to open your mouth…"

"B-but…I did …" Hinata said looking at him puzzled.

"…just take it from there... I can teach you…" Neji touched her lips with his finger to open her mouth. Slightly annoyed, she held it between her teeth.

"Ite-te-te! Ooouch! That hurts!" Shaking his hand, Neji pulled his finger away from her. Chuckling, he squeezed his eyes in mocked pain. "Oi, what kind of medical ninja are you…trying to hurt me?"

"Gomen, ne, nii-san. I am sorry." Worried, she winced away from him.

"Hinata … You know you can't hurt me." He took her chin pulling her face closer to his.

"And you have nothing to teach me, Hyuuga Neji." Holding his arms, she widened her eyes, veins ready to burst all around them, but didn't back away from him.

"So ka? Really? Then, you teach me." As if challenged, Hinata kissed him again. Really kissed him. Hard, passionately, slowly making him open his mouth wide and clench his fist on the fabric her clothes. Drawing his breath and making it her own, letting his taste fill her mouth, delving into his mouth to feel the texture of his teeth, sucking his tongue and bringing it inside of her. She kissed him as if she had set herself up on a quest to reach some forgotten depth of his soul, unknown even to him.

"Hinata…sama, I never… had a teacher like you…" He said, after a brief struggle to regain his breath. "You will have to help me practice."

"And just who have you kissed before, Neji-nii-san?" She raised her head and he could almost guess a hint of jealousy on her voice.

"Daremo…Nobody…" He grinned. "Demo…ore wa tensai ndarou… But…I am a genius, you know."

Hinata sighted, covering her eyes and shaking her head.

"Iya…uso da, na? Nah, that's not true…" Broadening his smile, he caressed her cheek. "You're the genius of the family, Hinata-sama." Tightening his grip around her shoulder he pulled her closer against his chest. "I never felt so alive." Hinata felt him heave, his heart beating fast. "I cannot afford to be away from you." Impulsively, Neji strained the muscles on his shoulder, trying to hold her also with his left arm. His face contracted in a spasm. As if he again had been hit by Kidomaru's poisonous arrow, a lacerating stab of pain pierced through his shoulder, making him moan pitifully

"Nii-san, onegai… muri shinai de….please, don't push yourself…" Digging her hands on the sheets, she lifted herself away from him, as he struggled to regain some composure. "I better go and let you rest…"

"Aah… Hinata… nandemo nai… ikenai, na? That's nothing. Don't go." His smile was now candid almost child-like. "Will you stay if I say something nice?"

"Didn't I just tell you not to push yourself?" She laughed softly.

"There…you have a beautiful smile, Hinata-sama. Let me look at you." Raising his hand, Neji spread his fingers and smoothened the hair away from her brow. "You don't need to hide your face like that. Anata wa utsukushii…iya…Hinata-sama wa zettai bi jin da! You're pretty… no… you're a total babe."

"I-I really have to go… I will be late." She lowered her head, looking away from him, dearly hoping he didn't notice her face turning bright red.

"Late for what, are you going out with someone or something? Come on, Hinata. It's not midnight, yet…" He said impatiently.

"Nii-san, I need to get some sleep, you know…eventually …" She said, sitting up.

"Why can't you sleep here? Am I too hard for you? …" Forcing the muscles on his lower back and supporting his weight on his right hand, Neji finally sat up. "Don't tell me that now you enjoy these weird soft beds…" He grunted, rubbing his spine. "They should know that this makes me ever sicker and these hospital gowns on my skin and…"

"I-I have to be home. Ano… Hmm…I promised….K-Kurenai-sensei, I'd…. clean the…" She stammered without turning to him.

"That woman makes you clean the house? Does your father know that?" Neji sounded sincerely outraged.

"She doesn't make me do anything, nii-san." Hinata said firmly and then stared blankly at the floor. "And my life is none of my father's business, anymore." She shrugged. "Like he ever cared."

"But I care. I have to take you back home where you can spend your time doing better things… like staying close to me." Leaning towards her, he held her shoulder snuggling his face against the back of her head.

"Nii-san, as if…" She glanced at quickly, nodding her head and twisting her lips.

"You don't want to be with me? If you leave, I will feel cold…" Kissing her neck softly from behind he nudged his nose on her ear.

"You're pretty warm as it is, Neji-nii-san." Taking a deep breath, Hinata turned her head and shrug him away from her.

"Taihen desu, ne? Terrible, isn't?" Neji seized her left hand, pressing it against his forehead. "I have fever, now you must stay and take care of me."

"Nii-san," Turning to the side, Hinata stared at him for a moment, thoughtfully. Then, she opened her jacket and from inside of it, fished out a small bottle of pills shoving it in his direction. "Take two of these and call me in the morning!"

"You feel pretty hot yourself, Hinata-sama." Blatantly ignoring her offer, he quickly glued his hand on her forehead. "Maybe, I should take care of you. As a doctor, I can do much better than this" Taking the bottle, he put it aside on his nightstand. "Hmm, now…" He bent his head and covered his mouth. Closing one eye in an earnest expression, he carefully examined her.

"First, we need to get rid of this…" He said, trailing a line of small kisses on her jaw up to center of her chin. "It may be what's choking you…" Before she could realize, he had deftly untied the headband on her neck and now held against her left shoulder.

"Nii-san… give that back!" She retrieved her forehead protector, but was unable to hold on to it for long and carelessly let it fall aside on the bed.

"This looks…serious…I should… definitely…take a closer…look…" Undaunted, Neji went up kissing her cheek. "Your face is completely red… and…. worse…" "You… are… breathing… awfully… heavy… Hinata…sama… you need emergency CPR…" Trembling, she tilted her head up trying to stop herself from gasping as he suckled on her ear lobe, gently nibbling it. Taken by her reaction, he went on deliberately teasing the sensitive skin of her neck and throat down to her collarbone.

"Yose… cut that out…it… it… feels wei…" Hinata squirmed, holding his wrist tight close to her.

"That's… a… good… sign…You're… feeling better… already." Insidiously, his hand had crept inside her clothes and now he could felt her chest melting at his touch. "If you don't want to play doctor, fine. Take this out." Neji paused for an instant in order to open her jacket. "It's going to get all wrinkled and the Hokage will get mad at you. Besides, right now, you know I can't use my eyes." He said hoarsely, as he opened the last button.

"Nii-san no sukebe… you pervert…" Trying to sound indignant but with a waggish smile still lingering on her face, she took his hand away from her jacket and held it fast against the bed.

"Kecchi! You're mean!" He protested vehemently. "How can you treat a dying man like this?"

"Shizuka ni… Be quiet." Sighing, she wrapped her arms around him. "You're not dying."

"I was… Just because I am a little better now, you feel free to be mean." Hinata could swear he was pouting.

"Am I being mean to you, nii-san?" She said huskily, resting her chin close to his ear.

"Hitori ni shinai de… onegai… Please, don't leave me alone…" He said in a heartfelt, melancholic voice.

"Maa… maa… asenna yo! Now, now… Calm down!" Gently, she laid him back down and straightened his hair, leaned giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "You know I have to be here tomorrow."

"You don't have to be here, I heard the first time that woman Hokage said it…and all other times, too." He whined, sulking. "I will let you go only if you promise you will be here before Shizune or the Hokage or any other tormenting idiot comes to inflict more pain and suffering on me."

"Mou…Monku iu na. Sheesh…quit complaining." Hinata frowned as she fluffed his pillow. "How long do you want to stay here like that, Neji-nii-san?"

"Hmm, like this? How about …" Running his fingers through her hair, Neji brought her head close to his. Hinata moaned clutching her hand on his upper arm as he licked her bottom lip gently biting it pulling her into a long, seductive kiss. He let his tongue slide gentle into her mouth, wetting her dry lips before slipping past her teeth, slowly teasing hers, waiting until he felt the pressure of her lips kissing him back. "…forever."

"Anata…You…" Hinata paused. "Anata wa…You…" Looking into his eyes she touched his nose and cheekbones, then traced his jaw line up to his lips where she let her index finger stay for a second. "You need to rest.…" Clumsily, she tore herself away from him and pulling up the sheets covered him. "Be reasonable, nii-san. I will be back tomorrow."

Aah… Hinata, yakusoku, ka? Yubi kiri… Promise? Cut your finger…" Pushing away the sheets, he extended his little finger towards her.

"Hontou ni marude kodomo da, na? You're really acting like a child…." Rolling her eyes, she bent his finger back, determined to place his hand under the blanket.

"You used to like me when I was a kid, didn't you?" Kissing her wrist Neji pulled her back on top of him.

"I don't remember you been spoiled, then..." She smiled, kissing him briefly on the cheek.

"So far, you didn't seem to mind spoiling me…are you going to start now?" Brushing his hand softly against the back of her neck, he made her rest her head against his shoulder. "Come on, why do you want to leave? Aren't you having fun?

"Atashi wa…I am …" She said in a fading voice.

"Kotaetakunai? You don't want to answer?" Neji's smile glinted with whimsical fun. "What are you feeling now? Nikushumi, ka Hinata-sama? Hate?"

"…tsukareta… tired…" Hinata raised her eyes to him and nestling her head on his chest, slowly drifted into sleep.

_Two in the afternoon._ She finally had gathered some courage to look for her alarm-clock and confirm what she already knew. _Okureru! I am late._ _Tsunade-sama sure will think that I am completely useless, I might as well have slept there._ Anxious, she jumped out of bed. _Caged arrow._ Hinata stared at the red kanji emblazoned in white, now wrinkled and carelessly thrown over the trunk not far from the window. _Damn, I could have broken it. _Underneath her jacket, miraculously intact, she had just found the only thing she had brought from her old home. _Che…Why did I bring it with me, anyway?_

With no time to find a better place for it, she made room among the pile of kunais and shurikens yet to be sorted out and shrugging, put the silk painting of her family crest framed in now tarnished silver on the counter nearby. "You're having a lot of fun, isn't, Hyuuga Neji?_" _She said out loud, checking her neck on the mirror and sighted in relief convinced that the only worthy part of her job was getting to wear a high collared uniform. _Such a total bastard… taking me for granted_.

Hinata hurried out of her room, relieved to feel the coldness her forehead protector inside her pocket. Maybe, with just a little more luck, she could bet on the slim chance that the Godaime would be also late.

_Nikushumi ka, Neji-nii-san? Hate?_

Neji heard the door open and slid up against the headboard. Letting his blanket fall aside, he supported himself on his right arm and raised his head forward, his face gleaming with a broad smile.

"Hairu yo! I am coming!" A jovial, feminine voice filled the room.

"Tsunade-sama, ka?" His smile vanished as he opened his eyes. He pulled the blanket back to his chest and turning to the side let his head fall back on the pillow.

"Saa…sugoku genki mitai, ne, Neji-kun? You look very healthy, Neji-kun." Tsunade said, as she walked towards him. Shizune followed her, glancing at him through the corner of her eyes. The medical ninja moved straight the table across the room where she started to neatly place a few small odd shaped bottles. Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig, sneaked from behind them and jumped in Neji's bed.

"Buui…" She greeted him and pricking up her ears stared with curiosity.

_Mou…buta-ippiki-me! Nani mon de? Sheesh, a freaking pig! What the hell? What's missing, now, a monkey?_ Shaking his head, Neji covered his eyes, snarling a few unintelligible words.

"Hokage-sama!" Neji sighed as he saw see Asuma coming in, a bottle of sake and cups in his hands.

"Aah, Sarutobi…yoku yatta! Well done!" Grinning, Tsunade stopped and turned to him. "Oi, Neji, omae ikite ita ka… Sasuga, na, Tsunade-sama! Hey, Neji… you're alive? I wouldn't expect less from you, Tsunade-sama!" Asuma stared at Neji for a second and poured a drink for the Hokage and one for himself. .

"Saa…" Tsunade raised her cup and then took a sip. "Ii, no? Great!"

"Tsunade-sama, arigato gozaimasu." He bowed. "Chouji is leaving the hospital today." Asuma put a cigarette in his mouth. "Shikamaru's finger has also healed in no time" Then, he scratched his beard looking somewhat helpless. "But I wonder if you could do something for his motivation, too."

"Kono atashi, ka? Me?" Tsunade laughed. "That Nara kid is smart like his father. Soon enough he will find the right woman to give him motivation. Kurenai wa…"

"Ma, osou… sumimasen, Hokage-sama… I am late… sorry, Hokage-sama." Asuma's face turned red and he gulped his cup all at once. "I promised to take my team to eat barbecue." He turned on his back and waved. "Ikimasu, yo! I am going!"

"Lucky guy!" Tsunade finished her sake and turned to her assistant. "Inherited his old man cellar. Wasn't that supposed to belong to the Hokage?"

"Tsunade-sama! You drink too much as it is!" Shizune darted a reproachful look towards the Godaime. Until then, she had busied herself, oblivious to anything else happening around her, mixing carefully the contents of her bottles into a glass.

"Hai, hai!" Tsunade twisted her mouth, annoyed.

_Baka na! Sono Hokageonna wa oozakenomi da! Ore wa shibito da tte ba! It can't be! That woman hokage is a drunk! I am dead meat!_ Neji watched as Tsunade poured herself yet another drink and sat down close to him. During his mission, he had heard Naruto talk about her, but dismissed it as one his many exaggerations. A drunkard woman could never be the new Hokage, it just didn't make any sense. Now, thought, as he saw her with his own eyes his unsettled nerves were slowly reaching an uncomfortable edge.

"Sate to…Now, then…" Tsunade sighed and turned to him. "Shinpai shinai de, Neji-kun! Don't worry!" Tsunade patted his head as she uncovered his chest, and he saw a condescend smile on her lips. "Shizune is in charge, today. I am just checking you up. Sit straight."

Straining his lips, Neji drew a sharp breath, in order to stop himself from making any noise. His body had become tense, and as he forced himself up, the pain returned with a vengeance. Tsunade reached for his right shoulder to help him up. Neji shuddered. Her hands were cold and he gasped involuntarily as she touched his bare chest in order to examine him. He turned his head and fixed his gaze straight on her inscrutable eyes, only to curse the fact that he couldn't use his byakugan. It didn't take long for him to realize that he'd have better luck trying to guess the thoughts on the carved face of her grandfather on the mountain. All there was left for him was to wonder why, with such a poker face, she was able to lose large amounts of money on gambling, to the point of being called legendary sucker.

"Hinata-chan is sure treating you well." Tsunade said, almost to herself. The decision of, for once, going against her policy, and having his bandages changed while he was asleep, had been a wise one. Judging by Neji's mood, if he became aware of how deep his wound actually was, Hinata wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Hinata wa…" Neji chewed his thoughts. _Hinata wa…dou shita? What happened to her?_

"Nanka itta? Did you say something?" Tsunade blinked her eyes as if her concentration had been broken.

"Ia…nandemo nai. No…nothing." Neji looked away from her, angry at himself.

."Well…I got something for you." She dove her hand into her coat and took out a box of colorful square sheets of rice paper. "They say if you fold a thousand cranes you get a wish fulfilled." Tsunade said, as she placed it on his nightstand. "Besides, it will keep your hands busy for a while, after I heal your arm."

"Senbazuru da to? A thousand cranes?" _Kudaran. Non-sense. That woman hokage…does she think I am a child? Honto no! Really… she is an idiot just like Gai. _He raised his eyes to stare at her in utter disbelief.

"Maa…Tsumanai, ne? Must be boring…You can't drink, you can't gamble, what kind of fun can you have in a hospital be…" She heard Hinata's gasping breath but didn't turn to her. "Okure shimatte, Hinata-chan. You're late."

"S-Sumimasen, Hokage-sama. I-I am sorry" Hinata walked in with small steps, holding her hands against her chest. Quickly, Neji raised his neck to look up Tsunade's shoulder. Hinata lowered her head, averting his glance and silently stood behind the Hokage. _Che, Hinata-sama, anata wa itsumo osoi, na? You're always late, isn't it? Chigoku-guse, na? Slacker._

"Ii desu, ne. It's all right. You just missed your cousin smile." Tsunade turned to her. "I wonder if it happens every day. Even if there were a snowstorm, it could have melted your heart like a ray of sunshine."

Hinata finally dared to raise her eyes, and glanced at him just in time to see his face turning away from her. Clenching his fist under the sheets, Neji pretended not to be listening._ You missed the party, Hinata-sama. Isn't the Hokage teaching you to drink, too?_

"Gomen, gomen, Hinata-chan. I didn't mean to bring you bad memories." Hinata just held her head lower, as if her mind had gone somewhere else.

"Anyhow, now that you're here, let's make it quick, shall we?" Tsunade patted her tights. "Shizune! Are we ready, yet?"

"Hai… Chotto mate kudasai, Tsunade-sama… Please, wait a minute!" Shizune mixed the last few drops of a red substance in the glass, and holding it against the window, watched them dissolve into the clear, seemingly

harmless liquid.

_Mitakunai, na? Do shita, Hinata? You don't want to look, eh? What's wrong with you? You still are a three year old scared brat_… Neji turned his head to Shizune, but from the corner of his eyes he still looked for her. Hinata moved slightly back, away from his sight.

"Neji-kun, you're Lee's teammate, aren't you?" Tsunade crossed her hands on her lap and relaxed on the chair.

"Oo… Yeah…" Neji grunted, startled. '_taku…What now? Is she going to say how nice and hard working that other idiot is?_

"Then, you must be familiar with the Ultimate Lotus." Tsunade put a serious expression on her face.

"Ura Renge? Ultimate Lotus?" Neji was puzzled. _What does it have to do with anything?_

"If you saw Lee-kun performing that jutsu, you must be aware of why it's forbidden. It's not an illusionary technique, it opens the Celestial gates, allowing a powerful release of energy, and at the same time putting an overwhelmingly strain in your body. You are familiar with the Celestial gates, aren't you? In the human body, there are eight of them: open gate, energy gate, life gate, wound gate, forest gate, view gate, insanity gate and death gate. They are vortexes of energy, acting like pumps or valves, regulating the flow of chackra in our system. The mechanism to open and close those gates voluntarily is complex and as you know, dangerous. It was quite foolhardy from Gai to teach him that, but in the end, the years of hard work your teammate put in that jutsu gave him a great physical shape and most likely what made his operation successful. You really won't have to worry about that, though. The medicine Shizune is preparing will open only three of your gates for a few seconds. Enough time to boost your chackra and your energy level will be back to normal. It's also and antidote, so it will clean your body from all the poison that's still left in there. All you will have to do is drink it very slowly and there will be no danger at all." Tsunade took a deep breath and looked at Tonton. She was snoring loudly, peacefully napping at the foot of his bed. "Are you paying attention, Neji-kun?"

"Oo…yeah…" Neji squinted his eyes towards her. _Urusai, na? How annoying! I've heard this all before. Kono urusai hokage-me. Chikushou, jama da! Doke! Freaking annoying Hokage. Damn, you're on the way! Move!_

"All you have to do is take your time drinking it. We don't need all the three gates open at once." Tsunade had a reassuring smile on her lips. "You will regain your capacity of generating chackra and Hinata-chan won't need to come see you anymore. She has done a great job, so far, but she told me that you weren't happy with her taking care of you, so that should make you fell even better."

_Nan da to? Temee…komusume. Uso tsuki!_ What _did you say? You stupid girl, liar!_ Neji stared at Tsunade and loathed the fact that right now he couldn't see through her.

_Tsunade-sama! Chotto mate kudasai yo! Wait a goddamn minute!_ Hinata stared suspiciously at Shizune_ Did I say that? _Shizune had been looking at them, but quickly turned her eyes back to the glass she was holding. _Kono Shizune! Shizune…you!_

"Yoku iu ze…Yeah, whatever…" Neji raised his hand and closing his eyes waved it front of his mouth in disgust. "Che…" He hissed. "Sono darashinai amachan-me! That useless spoiled brat! Great job, indeed. I can't move. I've been in pain since the day I woke up in this damn hospital, she might as well go play doctor with somebody else." Tsunade slightly turned her head back to watch Hinata's reaction. She had her eyes glued to the ground. Earlier, in her haste, she had buttoned her jacket wrong and, now, strangely enough, it seemed like a good time to fix it.

"Yare, yare… My, my…. I see you've fallen in love with your cousin, Neji-kun. Well, you kids can sort that out later." Tsunade crossed her arms, looking at him a quizzically. "I thought you'd be glad you'd be leaving soon." Tsunade stood up. Shizune was now by her side, silently holding the glass in her hands.

"I want you to calm down." Tsunade said in a stern tone. "I can't stress enough how powerful this medicine is, and how carefully you should drink it."

"D-demo, Tsunade-sama… B-but, Tsunade-sama, it's still dangerous!" Hinata timidly emerged from behind the Hokage. "H-he is still too weak…"

"Chigau yo, Hinata-sama! Ore o dare da to omotte iru? Ore wa anata-gotoki to chigau yo. Anata wa yowamushi da. That's wrong! Who do you think I am? I am not like you. You are the weakling here. I am stronger than you and that stupid Lee put together. You're not even a real Ninja. Stop pretending to act as if you cared about me. I had enough of you and all this crap. Let's just get over with this, shall we?" Neji straightened his back. Leaning forward in a sudden harsh move, he grabbed the glass from Shizune's hands swallowing all the medicine at once. "It won't be a minute too soon when I am out of here, and don't have to look at your stupid face any…."

"Akaku…he turned red…" Shizune barely sounded surprised. Startled, Tonton woke up and bolted into her arms.

The glass crushed in his fingers. Neji gasped, eyes widening as a maze of veins ready to burst surfaced on his face and streams of cold sweat poured from it. He had drunk a thousand red-hot needles that now flew like blazing sparks through his system, scorching every fiber of his being in their uncontrollable race. All his organs burned in a blast of painful heat .His heart had been the epicenter of an earthquake. His body, turned into water, shook with the waves of a tsunami, traveling at incredible speed and crashing against an unseen shore.

"Nii-san!" Hinata dashed as he flailed backwards, seizing him in her arms a second before his head hit the wall. "Shikkari sei! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Do shita no desu, Hinata? What's wrong?" Closing his eyes he touched her cheek smearing her face with his trickling blood.

"Nii-san! Me wo akete! Open your eyes!" She lowered her head, holding her ear against his chest. "Onegai! Please!"

"Che…'taku! Sono mendou kusai gaki. Sheesh… what a troublesome kid." Holding her hands in her hips, Tsunade said, not exactly under her breath.

"Shina nai de! Shina nai de kure! Please, don't die!" Hinata clutched Neji in her arms, jostling him.

"Ochitsuite, Hinata-chan! Sore wa kocchi no serifu da, na? Calm down! That's my line!" Tsunade took Hinata's shoulders, pulling her away from him.

"Tsunade-sama! Taihen desu! Tasukete! It's an emergency! Help!" Summoning a strength she'd never been able to fathom within herself until that very moment, Hinata made her healing seals and put a trembling hand over his heart.

"Anshin shiro. Baka wa shinanai tte iu shi, na? Don't worry. Don't they say idiots don't die?" Tsunade shrugged, unfazed. "Put your other hand on his forehead. That should do!" She ordered, correcting the position of Hinata's arms, more interested in how she was performing the jutsu than in the consequences of Neji's foolishness.

"Demo, Tsunade-sama…But…" Fighting the tears welling up her eyes and shaking, Hinata struggled to keep her hands steady.

"He will be just fine, keep doing what you're doing! Shizune! Clean his hand!" Tsunade wiped the sweat out of her forehead and sighed in relief. "That's enough, Hinata-chan."

After what had seemed to be an eternity to Hinata's edgy nerves, Neji was breathing again. His skin had gone from different hues of bright red to dark blue, but now returned to a healthy color. His face was serene and peaceful as if he'd just fallen asleep.

"Watashi no sei da. I-It's all my fault! I-I ruined everything…I-I almost killed him!" Eyes shimmering, Hinata buried her face on her hands.

"Chigau yo, Hinata-chan, yoku yatta! That's not true, Hinata-chan, you did well! His chackra was draining out and you stopped it. Since when you can do that?" Tsunade sounded pleasantly surprised.

"I-I can't… I didn't…" Slowly, Hinata opened her fingers and looked through them.

"Me wo akero, Hinata-chan. Open your eyes! Can you see his tenketsus?" Suddenly, the Hokage's temper started to shorten.

"H-hai… I think…" she joined her hands under her chin and raised her right index finger. Neji's body was enveloped by vivid cerulean blue flames, swirling fast and rising a few inches above him. Still burning bright, they gradually lowered their pulse to the rhythm of his breathing. Among countless hues of blue and turquoise, Hinata could finally distinguish his tenketsus, webbed in pathways of golden white light. They were opening like diminute lotus flowers blossoming with the morning sun and floating on a pond gently stirred by the breeze. Only a small area, around his left shoulder had remained unstirred, gleaming faintly with a dull shade of grey. "S-sugoi kusuri desu, Shizune-sensei! What an awesome medicine!"

"He shouldn't have drinked it the way he did…" Shizune rested his hand on the bed and turned to her. "Sono nekketsu gaki. Baka ni tsukeru kusuri ha nai. What a hot-blooded kid! There is no medicine for stupidity. Is he always like that?"

"Ma…nan to ka…well, somehow…" She sighed. "He's been in a lot of pain, Shizune-sensei, and…and… his arm still, he-he…It's all my fault, I-I shouldn't have said what…"

"Stop making excuses for your cousin's behavior." Tsunade interrupted her. "Sonno gaki…That kid... I wanted to have the wound on his back today healed today…"

"I-I talk too much..." Hinata gave a step back. Exhausted, she felt her legs faltering and losing her balance, she stumbled upon the chair near to his bed. Tsunade rushed to hold her, stopping her from falling.

"Kyou koko made da, na? That's it for today!" She turned Hinata to the door putting her on the way out. "Shizune will stay with him for a while and heal his back tomorrow. You must be doing something very right, Hinata-chan, he obviously doesn't want to leave the hospital. Now, go get some rest. Your cousin is more than enough trouble. I don't need the both of you collapsing on the same day. Kaero. Go home."

_Now, if that isn't the most stupid thing I ever thought of doing. I will never be a good ninja, nii-san? Maybe the most stupid one, but a ninja, nonetheless. _Hinata stared at her own last name written above the gate on an endless white wall. She hadn't been able to sleep and, driven by an overwhelming uneasiness, had roamed aimlessly among Konoha's rooftops. Considering what happened to Gekkou Hayate and that Sound Nin not too long ago, hanging around roofs at that time of the night alone wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. _Well, I am no one that important_.

Jumping from building to building should have been enough to keep her mind busy. Still, she had headed straight towards the Hyuuga compound. Not far from the mansion, she realized where she was. She had jumped down to the very same spot where, long ago they'd met for the first time, and now was staring at her own last name written above the front door. _Kono Neji-nii-san, _b_ishounen datta._ _He was a handsome boy._ Hinata smiled. _I am as good of a ninja as you are, Hyuuga Neji._

Quickly, she jumped back up and through the roof, reached the main house. If she remembered well, there should have been an entrance to her old room, somewhere around that part of the ceiling. Once, Hiashi had shown her where the Lightning Country head ninja broke into the estate in his failed kidnap attempt. Knowing the Hyuuga's arrogance, Hinata figured that they probably left the place just the way it was. Besides, that was her room, after her shameful defeat to her sister, it's not that they would care if she were ever kidnapped again.

_Yahari!_ _As I suspected_. Without making a sound, Hinata slid a heavy wooden panel and sneaked inside. They'd made it into a storage room, full of sealed cases, boxes and old furniture. _Yatta! All right!_ Hinata thought as she jumped on the floor. _Rakky! Lucky! _This had been better than she expected. Using her byakugan, she wasted no time finding what she was looking for, a trunk full of Hiashi and Hiazashi's old clothes. Neji and her used to play with it, until Hiashi found them out and hid it from their sight. _Well, guess it was for the best_. Hinata was happy and proud of herself. She started gathering the pieces for a complete outfit, obi and socks, until she found a black silk yukata with the flame of the Hyuuga. When both twins were alive, she barely could tell Hizashi from her own father. She was quite sure that particular robe used to belong to uncle, though. It would always be the first thing Neji would fish out when they played together. She thought of the rough hospital sheets on Neji's wounded skin. _I bet he will like to wear it again, now._ As she rummaged the old trunk, she noticed something glimmering faintly in gold and green with the moonlight. Something she'd never seen there before, a sealing scroll. Hinata opened it to discover the releasing jutsu for the branch house cursed seal. _Masaka! I didn't know such a thing existed._ _Yudan shita, ne? Chichiue._ _How careless of you, father_. Hinata shook her head and without hesitation, put it inside her jacket. _Serves you right. Zama miru._

"Onee-san!" Hinata turned around, Hanabi was there. She could feel the raw power of her little sister's blank eyes staring back at her.

"Ittai, nee-san? What on earth are you doing here?" The little girl asked, in a mix of surprise and indignation.

"Ha-Hanabi…onegai…you will wake up the whole house…I… w-was just…" _Kono gaki._ _I didn't wake up father but I woke up her. Sasuga, Hanabi-me!_

"I am going to wake up father, that's for sure." Hanabi noticed the scroll sticking out of her sister's jacket. "What are you doing with that?"

"I-it's none of your business, Hanabi. Go to sleep."

"Sonna! No way! It's for him, isn't it?"

"I said it was none of your business, this is my house, too. I can do as I wish, leave me alone!" _Komusume! Stupid girl. How did you guess?_

"Your house…and why do you come as a thief, nee-san? Father needs to know you're here."

"No…Hanabi, onegai…listen, I just came to get some clothes for him, he…" Hinata looked down. "He…he doesn't have…I am leaving right away…"

"That doesn't look like clothes to me. Are you going to give it to that branch house boy, nee-san?" Hanabi fixed her gaze on the scroll.

"N-no…please Hanabi… I –I just found it… I j-just came for the clothes, I swear… please, don't tell father ….I really don't know what it is…"

"You don't? I knew you were weak, but didn't know you were also stupid. Are you going to let that boy have it? He almost killed you as it is. Do you want him to kill all of us, nee-san? Father was right letting you go. You're not only weak and useless, you're stupid enough to fall in love with that bunke no mono and have him destroy the Hyuuga." Hanabi didn't have a shadow of emotion in her voice.

"Damare! Shut up!" Livid, Hinata shoved the scroll deeper inside her jacket. "I am not in love with him. How dare you say that, you impertinent brat?"

"You're not leaving with that, nee-san…" Hanabi grabbed her by the jacket.

"Hanase, Hanabi, Let go!" Hinata thrust her right arm forward and pushed her sister away. Hanabi landed a few feet away, her body tensed in Jyuuken style fashion.

"Hanabi…I don't want to fight you…please…" Hinata backed away, scared, but surprised with her own strength.

"Of course you, don't…" Hanabi said with a contemptuous smile and walked towards her. "You won't get away with that, I will bring you or what will be left of you to father."

"Please…we're sisters d-don't …" Hinata was trembling.

"As if you cared about your family…" Hanabi aimed for her jaw, missing it by a less than an inch as Hinata dodged the blow. Swiftly, she turned around and tried to find her way out in the maze of boxes and furniture.

"You won't run away, nee-san…" The little girl said, sprinting after her.

Jumping up and down without making a sound, Hinata finally reached an open door, leaving the clothes behind by the open trunk. _Kuso! Damn it. Damn you, little brat._ She ran through the empty corridors in search of an exit, Hanabi not far behind.

"You're not going anywhere, nee-san…" With her left hand, Hanabi grabbed Hinata's shoulder making her turn around. In a matter of seconds, Hinata was laying on the ground with her lips bleeding and half of her face swelling.

"Now, give me that…" Hanabi tore her jacket open and got the scroll. Still, Hinata was determined not to give up so easily, in a quick move, she stood up and retrieved the scroll backing away from her sister.

"Akiramette, nee-san, give up, you have nowhere to run." Hanabi stepped forward.

"Akiramenai yo! I won't give up!" She took a deep breath, and making her hand seals, posed herself in Jyuuken style facing her sister, who was now ramming against her. "Nigetakunai! I won't run away!" Hinata swiveled around and throwing her leg forward like an axe aimed her shin to her sister's thigh.

"Ashinuki wa amai, nee-san. Your footwork is pathetic." Hanabi smirked, jumping a few feet up from the ground, easily avoiding her sister's attack.

Hinata's right eye was swelling fast, almost closing, but, as they exchanged blows lightning the darkness with sparks of blue, the last thing she could afford was to feel pain.

"Didn't the Hokage teach you anything?" Hanabi raised her nose arrogantly.

"She taught me not to be careless…." Hanabi's self-confidence turned out to be her undoing. Sensing an opening, Hinata hit her sister below the jaw, sending her flying up in the air. As she came down, Hinata flipped her index finger, striking her little sister right in the middle of the forehead. Sure the Hokage had taught her something.

"Dekopin?" Astonished, Hanabi rolled in the floor hitting the wall with an impact.

"That's what annoying little girls get, kono kawaii imouto." Hinata wiped the blood bursting in a bubble on her mouth.

"Now go to sleep. It's too late for a child like you to be out of bed." Hinata felt her cheek, now aching painfully. "But before you go, here's some good advice, imouto-san. Just forget about this, or you may kiss your chances of taking my place as the heir goodbye. Father won't believe you anyway. And if he does, I am sure he will be pleased to know that I beat you with one eye closed…"

"O…no…re… you!" As her eyes went back to normal, Hanabi rubbed her aching forehead.

"Now, now …that not the language of a Hyuuga. That's one-sama for you, lately, I've grown used to be called that. "Tate, Hanabi…Stand up. Aneue is acceptable, too." Hinata took Hanabi's hand, helping her up. "Kore wa kizu no kusuri desu! That's medicine for wounds" She took a small wooden jar from her pocket and closed Hanabi's fingers around it. "Now, be a good girl, will you? Sare! Get out of my sight." Hinata flashed an evil grin at her bedazzled sister._ Yubi o kuwaete mite iro. Just watch me while you stay there sucking you finger._

Back to her old room, Hinata took her time folding the clothes and carefully leaving everything as if she'd never been there. Then she vanished into the night, her aching lips still froze in a satisfied grin.

_Orokanaru imouto yo! Foolish little sister!_ Hinata looked in the mirror, rubbing her face. After frantically looking among empty pots and jars, she had accept the fact that she had given away the last of her medicine to her sister, and there was no way in hell that she could produce some more with what was left of the chemicals and herbs she'd found in her bedroom. _Itai!_ _Ouch!_ Now deeply envious of Hatake Kakashi, she started to wonder how she would show up in the hospital next morning. As for what just happened, she couldn't care less. Maybe she was scared, but then again, what could happen to her? Would her father kill her? _I can't make decisions that would affect the whole clan? Saa…Chichiue…_If Hanabi knew what was good for her, she'd keep her mouth shut. _Iryo nin? Medical ninja? Nah…I am a Ninja! Mite miro, Neji-nii-san…I might as well just show up exactly like that, and let him wonder what the hell has happened_. But, thinking about his incessant questioning, she decided against it. Then, there was also Tsunade. As if she needed the Hokage worrying about her and what she did in her time off. She went to sit on her bed. Exhausted as she was, the excitement of the last few hours had pumped enough adrenaline on her heart to keep her going for another three days without sleeping. _Dame da!_ _I can't show up there late and looking like this._ _Dou shiyou?_ What to do? Hinata felt a stitch of pain in her swollen cheek. _Ano kusogaki!_ _That shitty brat_. _That's not the language of a Hyuuga…_She laughed to herself. _Orokanaru Hinata yo!_

"Tasukete kure, chichiue! Save me, father!" Neji screamed among his tears, the thick asphyxiating fog filling his lungs with the smell of sandalwood and burned candle oil. A strong hand clamped his mouth shut. Held by his wrists and heels, he thrashed and twisted his body, in the vain struggle to set himself free. Four elders of the Hyuuga carried him down the steps that led to the family underground shrine. Gathering enough strength, Neji bite the hand clenching his jaw. "Chichiue!" A vigorous slap settled him down. "Damate-yo, Neji!" Shuddering, he raised his eyes to find Hiashi's blank stare. He was laid down on a block of stone, under a painted scroll with the Hyuuga crest, his limbs tied fast holding his shivering body against the cold surface. Neji squeezed his eyes as the blinding light coming from his uncle's hand gleamed in the darkness. Powerless, he felt the shattering pressure of Hiashi's chackra constraining his skull, flaring each one of his brain cells. Neji's whole body burned with searing pain as his uncle with steady, cold precision carved that particularly cursed manji on the center of his forehead.

Then, he was alone. His head swaying, he tried to rise up, just to fall on the wooden floor. Painfully, he crawled to the stone stairway, and strenuously climbed the steps until he reached the top. Staggering, he leaned himself against the wall to find his way in the darkness. Still dizzy, his left cheek swollen, blood dripping on his eyes, he found himself in the main chamber of the old mansion. In the center of the room, he glimpsed the body of his father, dimly lit by flickering candles. Surrounded by the elders of the clan, Hizashi was laying there, dressed in a white kimono, his covered head placed northwards. Near him, neatly arranged on a small table, rice, sake, fruits, flowers, incense and a dagger. Clenching his teeth, he watched as the body started to glow. "Chichiue, shinde wa inai zo! He is not dead!" He ran to his father and kneeling, uncovered Hizashi's face to see in horror that the dead man's face was his own. Neji felt his limbs paralyzed and struggled to move his arm. Looking up, he saw Hinata's bruised face, she was the child leaning towards him.

He felt the soothing touch of linen drying his sweat, the sweet smell of wild flowers invading his chest. Then, cool moisture drenched his parched lips and tongue. _Hinata…"_Ore… wa… shinda ja nai zo…I…am…not…dead…"

"Wakatta yo, Neji-nii-san. I know." she said in an almost inaudible voice as she stroke his hair. "Mou…mou… daijou-bu desu, ne… It's all right, now." She said pressing her lips quickly against his. Lifting his hand, he reached for her. "Kega wo shite iru na no ka? You are…hurt?" Almost touching her face, he finally opened his eyes just to see a shadow disappear in the open window, the drapes swaying with the cold night wind.

"Hinata wa…" Still staring at the empty window, Neji touched his lips. Then rubbing his left cheek, he couldn't find any swelling or pain. His hand felt sweaty, but there wasn't any blood to be seen on it. "…yume, ka? Hinata… was it a dream?"

" Na…nan da yo? What is that?" Looking down, he noticed the clothes lying at the foot of the bed. Reaching for them, he unfolded the yukata in front of him. "Kore wa…That is…" He grasped the robe against his chest. Hinata had untied his hair and now her small hands were awkwardly tying the obi around his waist. Then, she turned back to the old trunk they'd dragged into the garden and grabbing mirror, held it in front of him. "You look just like your father." Neji let his arms fall along his body and stood up proud inside the oversized robe, smiling back at her. "Neji-nii-san wa kirei na otoko no ko desu, ne? You're a handsome boy." Casting the mirror aside, she hugged him kissing his cheek.

"Do iu koto da? Kono futari, Nani yo suru nda? You two, what are you doing?" Hiashi's voice sounded deep and menacing as he caught Hinata's wrist roughly pulling her away from Neji.

"Do shita, no? Chichiue" Following Hiashi by a few steps Hizashi was walking towards them. Scared, Neji ran to his father. "Hai… hai… hai… Neji… Anshin shite… There, there, calm down." Hizashi knelt down and patting Neji's head pressed the boy's face against his shoulder. "Yoshi, yoshi! It's all right!"

"…ano bunke no mono! ...that branch house boy! " He still could hear Hiashi scolding Hinata as he dragged her away from the open chest.

"Chichiue!" With a deep sigh he held on tight to the yukata.

_Yabai!_ Holding on tight to the rugged wall and planting her feet firmly on the wooden beam under the window, Hinata finally regained her breath. She jumped in the marquee and hid behind the red and green sign of the hospital. So far, nothing she had done that night had made her feel guilty, but leaving Neji to wake up alone after one of his nightmares was making her heart heavy. _Well, he would have blamed me for that, too_. Hinata sat on a corner, leaning against the hospital sign. Hunched, she hugged her legs and let her head fall against her knees. _Kawaisou na Neji-nii-san, mou kurushinde iru._ _Poor Neji-nii-san, he's still suffering. _"Chichiue, ka?" Leaning at the door, Hinata saw the body of her uncle. "Hinata, watashi wa ikite iru…Sare!" Almost yelling, Hiashi pushed her away. She ran from there, and in the garden, found Neji hunched in a corner. "Daijo-bu, ka, nii-san?" He raised his head in tears. "Anata wa… Sare! It's you… go away!" She knelt in front of Neji at tried to hug him." Nii-san, naku na…onegai! Please, don't cry!" "It's all your fault! I hate you!" "D-demo, nii-san…" "They killed my father because of you! Sare!" Hinata sobbed and wiped out her tears, then exhausted, she fell asleep.

At dawn, crows perched on the rafters woke her up. "Aho!" "Aho!" "Aho!" Looking at the layers of dust and dirt around her, she realized where she had slept. Her right cheek throbbed in the cold wind, and she tasted blood in her mouth. Her body ached, maybe more from having slept in such an awkward position than from her late night family reunion. She rubbed her ailing face and scratched her head. _Did I really have to give my last jar of medicine to that brat sister of mine? Orokanaru Hinata-me! _Shaking her head, she sighed and stood up, supporting herself against the wooden board. Looking upwards to the blue roof, she sprinted in the dust and jumped. Cautiously she walked among broken shingles and torn pipes and reaching the edge, and then leaped to the closest two-story building.

"Rough night, kid?" Hinata turned to her right and froze in mid-air. _Mazui! Crap! _Tsunade was at her side.

"Tsu-tsunade-sa-sama…I-I c-can explain…I-I…" Hinata covered her cheek as they landed on the top of the building.

"What you do on your time off is not my business." Tsunade sat down on the edge of the roof. "Come here, let me take a look."

"It's nothing really, Tsunade-sama…I can take care of…" Reluctantly, Hinata gave a few steps towards Tsunade and sat by her side. _Sake kusai! Smell of sake!_ _And just what kind of night did you have, Hokage-sama?_ She had never seen the Godaime up so early in the morning, and wondered if Jiraiya was back in town.

"Now…" Tsunade took Hinata's hand away and examined her swollen face. "I never understood why you people name this gentle fist." Tsunade had a waggish smile as she slightly touched Hinata's cheek. "I am amazed how you got your cousin to recover that fast."

"He-he didn't do…Tsu-Tsunade-sama…He still wea…" She thought of Neji, struggling in the darkness of his nightmare, but didn't dare to finish her phrase. "It's all my fault, I w-went home and my sister, she…she…" Looking down, Hinata wrung her hands close to her chest.

"Maa…" Tsunade looked closely at Hinata's black eye. "I was wondering how his handprint had shrunken into a six years' old." She kept on smiling at Hinata's embarrassment. "Did you bring her here?"

"I-iya…Hanabi wa daijou-bu desu, ne? N-no…s-she is all right …" Hinata hold the back of her neck with her hand.

"Sonna! No way! Don't tell me that you lost!" Tsunade tried to sound worried. "Saa…let me fix it."

Hinata felt Tsunade's soothing green chackra spreading through her face. Then, slowly, she stammered away her little tale of sibling affection, carefully avoiding any mention to the sealing scroll.

"Dekopin, ka?" Tsunade held her side and cover her eyes, laughing hard. "Hontou no, omae wa kono atashi no ii buka desu, ne? You sure are a good student of mine, Hinata-chan."

"I-I didn't want to hurt…she…she...I really shouldn't ha…" Hinata raised her eyes up to the Hokage, puzzled by her reaction.

"Well, there's something very wrong here…Didn't I tell you once to quit whining? You should be proud of yourself, and I bet that's how you're really feeling. You are strong, Hinata-chan., you have no more excuses not believe that, now." She took Hinata's shoulder and looked straight into her eyes. "I know your strength, Hinata, and it's beyond your family idea of strength is. But if it's the language they understand, I am glad you started speaking it loud and clear." Tsunade turned away from her. "Besides, a little training never hurt anybody…Well, so to speak." With an evil grin, she closed her hand and punched her open palm, remembering the feeling of Orochimaru's cheekbones and jaw cracking under her fist. "Just don't overdo it, right now, I still need you in one piece, and I'd rather not have you wasting your chackra playing with your sister."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Hinata raised her head and emulating the Hokage, faced her with a similar smile.

"Hinata-chan, how much do you trust your cousin?" Tsunade stood up and reached for something inside her coat. Astonished, Hinata watched the gold-plated scroll glimmer in Tsunade's hand._ Eeeeee? Itsu_…_When did she…_ Gapping her mouth, Hinata hastily stood up and checked her pockets.

"I am sure you know what you're doing. Just be careful with what you keep in your pockets." Tsunade handed the scroll back to her.

"Aah… Tsukarete shimatta yo! Ah, I am tired." Stretching her arms Tsunade yawned." I need a hot bath and some warm sake…Put yourself together Hinata-chan. I want you in my office this evening." Tsunade backed a few steps. "Meanwhile, try to stay out of trouble, you don't need more of your family history etched on your body." She winked and then jumped up, leaving her footprint cracked on the concrete. With her mouth still wide open, Hinata stared blankly as the Hokage disappeared towards the hospital roof.


End file.
